


The Pretender

by sithwayfinder_2187



Series: The Pretender [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, the force awakens AU - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Past Abuse, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Soft Kylo, Vaginal Fingering, kylo needs a tutor, redemption arc, takes place before sequal trilogy, tlj - Freeform, tros, works into sequel trilogy plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithwayfinder_2187/pseuds/sithwayfinder_2187
Summary: When Snoke's pupil Kylo Ren is having a difficult time ridding himself of the last of his lightness, Snoke decides what he really needs is a tutor. So, he finds one. A young but extremely powerful dark force user named Rendalyn. Gifted in the dark side, she is an ideal tudor. Now, if only they could get over their own egos and cooperate they might graduate past trying to murder each other. That is, if their own pasts don't do it first.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Happiness, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: The Pretender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is summoned to Snokes Throne Room on the Finalizer and learns some very important but unexpected news.

Kylo’s boots thudded against the cold floor of the Finalizer. Two StormTroopers walked about a foot behind him, nervously shuffling to keep up with his long strides. Kylo had been ordered to the throne room in which Supreme Leader Snoke resided. Being late was a bad idea so he walked quickly but certainly not hurriedly; he had an image to uphold after all. The hallways seemed to blend one into the other until finally he arrived at the wide arching doorway. It stood out from the black wall with its crimson red color. Kylo paused, letting out a deep sigh before the door opened before him and he walked. 

There was Snoke, perched ever so elegantly on his throne, glaring down at the Sith Lord to be. If he would ever fully accept the dark side. Kylo lowered himself onto one knee, bowing his helmet covered head. “Remove the helmet.” Snoke said in that grating voice. Kylo reached up, pressing the identical buttons on either side of his neck. With a gasp the helmet unlocked and rose from his head, settling on the floor in front of him. 

“Do you know why I’ve ordered you here today, Kylo?” Snoke asked, licking his crooked lips curiously.

Kylo hesitated, not meeting his eyes. “No.”

“I’ve ordered you here today because I realized something. I realized that I alone am not capable of destroying that last speck of light from your otherwise darkened soul.” 

“I...don’t understand. I’ve done everything you asked.”

“Oh please Kylo. You and I both know you still have some good in you. That’s why I’ve...well I’ve gotten some help.” Snoke said with a deep, sinister chuckle.

“I’m not sure I follow, Supreme Leader.” 

“Rendalyn, please, show yourself to young Kylo.” 

Kylo’s head lifted with both surprise and anger, looking around the room wildly for whoever this Rendalyn was. Though he expected a man, that isn’t what he saw emerge from the shadows. A woman, not particularly short or tall, emerged from the shadows that creeped in the edges of the large room. Her skin was pale and her hair dark, but not quite black. He took in all of the details of her face, saving them for later. The slope of her nose, the curve of her full lips, her large almond shaped eyes with dark swooping lashes. The freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose.

“Kylo, this is Rendalyn. She has spent her life mastering the dark side of the force in hiding due to the rather stubborn and determined pursuit of the resistance. We found her on a desolate planet a few months ago and when offered a...rather important position in our order….she accepted.” Snoke explained, a devious smile growing wider and wider on his thin wrinkled lips. “So, for the foreseeable future she will be your new...Master of sorts. She will continue your training.”

Kylo stood in frustration, his hands clenched in fists. “Snoke, how can we know to trust this...this outsider scum?” Kylo hissed, his hand raising to point at her. Suddenly, his limbs locked in place. His muscles burned and hissed in pain. He twitched his eyes to look at the strange woman, whose hand was extended toward him yet her fingers were relaxed. Her technique was effortless yet he couldn’t begin to even try to escape her hold. 

Within a few seconds, she let go and he fell to the floor with a thud. “If I wanted to kill you, I’d have done it already.” She hissed, crossing her arms across her chest. “You can call me Dal, by the way.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SONG: High Enough by K.Flay 
> 
> Kylo Ren has his first day of training with his new teacher, Rendalyn. Things get off to a rocky start.

Kylo Ren had always been the ‘star’ of the Finalizer, to say the least. When he walked the halls, people cowered. When he made an order, people listened. When he said jump, everyone asked how high. But now, he wasn’t alone in this. For her first few days on the ship, Kylo watched her like a hawk. It took a few days before all of the staff learned her place on the ship. Mostly due to her surprising kindness to others. She had no moments of overwhelming frustration like him- she kept her cool and he envied her control. 

Today would be their first official day of training together. Kylo avoided watching her that day, choosing to practice in his quarters beforehand to make sure he was as prepared as possible. Maybe I’ll kill her. He thought to himself, but quickly scratched the idea because he knew that was the last thing that would appease Snoke. Unless it would prove he had given into the dark side? No...Snoke wanted them to work together for a reason. Killing that...girl would be counterproductive. Still, he wondered, how had she stayed hidden for so long?

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet buzzing of his alarm. Training time. He pulled his helmet onto his head and stalked out of his quarters, putting a hand up to signal the stormtrooper guards to stay put. He didn’t want to be bothered with the fuss of an escort today. 

-

Rendalyn was excited for her first day of training her new pupil. She liked that word. Pupil. She’d never had one before. Though excited, she knew this...Kylo Ren would not be an easy learner. Just based off of the first time she met him in the throne room she could tell he was stubborn and confident. He held himself in a manner that read as cocky when frustrated. And considering how he watched her; thinking she didn’t see his gaze as he followed her from hall to hall. He was nervous. He would be defensive and unpredictable in training. But she knew something he didn’t; he would never be as powerful as she. 

After a long morning of trying to get to know the ship some more, she excused herself to her room. She stripped out of the tiresome dark outfit made with thick fabrics and slipped into something more comfortable. Thin soled boots, laced up past the ankles paired with comfortable loose fit utility pants. On top she wore a high necked tank top with thick straps. Comfortable and cool yet functional. She secured her lightsaber to her belt loop and pulled a long, floor reaching cape over her shoulders before exiting into the hallway. 

“Hello ZZ-189.” She greeted, not overtly friendly but certainly not callous and unfeeling. The stormtrooper meekly nodded in response, shifting uncomfortably. Rendalyn strode down the hall in a calm and relaxed fashion, knowing she’d be ten minutes earlier than Kylo, effectively giving herself the psychological upper hand right out of the gate.

-

The training hall door hissed open as it slid up like a garage, and then down behind Kylo. In the middle of the padded floor, sat Rendalyn. She was crossed legged, her upturned palms resting on her knees. Her eyes stayed closed despite the sound of his arrival. Kylo stood off to the side awkwardly, observing her and waiting for an order as much as he despised the idea of her controlling him. 

“Do you have to think so loud?” Dal asked with a sigh. “Come. Sit.”

Kylo took a step in her direction. 

“Leave the helmet.” Dal added. Kylo huffed, removing it with a frustrated sigh and tossing it on the ground. Kylo lowered himself to the ground in front of her, positioning himself the exact same way she did. “I don’t see the point in this.” He grumbled. 

“Meditation, dear Kylo, is the secret to unlocking the true potential of your soul. It's how you see power without actually having it yet.” She explained, refusing to give into his negative energy. “Just follow my instruction. Relax all of your muscles...lower your shoulders, unclench your jaw.” She ordered.

Kylo did as told, rolling his head and relaxing his tense muscles. They were stiff and sore and he hadn’t even realized until consciously focusing on it. 

“Now think of power. Raw power over everything. Taking what you want. Owning everything in the galaxy. Everyone.” She said, the words falling off her lips slowly, drawing out each syllable. “Take your time.”

Kylo pondered this power, she explained. Destroyed planets, ravaged villages...but they didn’t appeal. He tried desperately to grasp onto those ideas but a dark matter took over, the involuntary thought of something else took over. Skin against skin...her neck under his hands. Her body belonged to him. Ultimate power. 

In less then a second, he was thrown against the far wall, landing on the ground with a loud thud. “You left yourself exposed.” Dal hissed, her hand returning to her side as she stood up from her place of meditation. Kylo growled, rising to his feet and sprinting toward her. Wren took a step to the left at the last second, causing him to run straight past her. “Use your mind, not your body. Some opponents cannot be beat purely off of brute strength.”

Kylo lifted his hand violently, but only managed to send her sliding back a few feet. “You aren’t focused!” Dal shouted, an evil smile gracing her lips. Kylo felt his eyelids peel back, unnaturally far. Forced open, his eyes stung and burned and began to tear. “You only think of the goal, not the details. The details are what matter.” She explained, circling him. “Your pathetic push set me back a few seconds, while what I’m doing right now will set you back for the remainder of our session.” She released her force hold, falling into a crouching position to avoid his swinging fist. She stood and used her heel to kick the back of his knee, sending him to the ground with a thud. She quickly circled behind him, taking his forehead and chin in her hands.

“Now if I were the enemy, your neck would be broken and you’d be dead.” Dal sighed, stepping away, hands on hips. 

Kylo grunted loudly, standing up and turning her around with the force. Though she could fight it easily, Dal allowed it to happen simply out of curiosity for what he planned to do next. He took one long step in her direction so they were chest to chest. Her head barely reached the base of his neck due to the stark difference in height. “What Kylo? Spit it out.”

“You are insufferable.” He hissed, his eyes bloodshot and watery.

“Maybe one day you will be too.” She grinned. “I think that is enough training for today.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first training session, Kylo is livid. Dal, tuned into his thoughts, can hear him from her own chambers and decides to confront him.
> 
> (sorry this chapter is so short :((()

Kylo crumpled the wall of the Finalizer beneath his furious fists, punching the metal walls over and over with pure rage. He’d tried to sleep but all he could think of was how she had humiliated him. He stepped back, looking at his blood red knuckles. Pain. Pain was his fuel. He reached up with an almighty grasp and tore the wall down altogether, panting. If he could breathe fire, he would have. This would be quite the mess for the janitorial staff to deal with the following day.

Inside her own chambers, Rendalyn rested rather unpeacefully. Although their respective rooms were a good distance apart she could his anger. Feel it like fire inches from her skin. It made her break out in a sweat, pacing around her room. She threw her hair into a ponytail and used a training document to fan herself off but nothing helped. His thoughts invaded hers. His mental voice screamed and shouted violently, giving her a piercing headache. Enough was enough.

She pulled a robe on over her nightdress and padded across the cold floor, leaving sweaty footprints in her wake. The door slid open at her request and she stormed down the hall, the StormTrooper guards struggling to keep up. She didn’t need to ask for directions; she simply followed the sound of self loathing and undeniable hatred. Kylo's ornate door stood before her in seconds. With a flick of her wrist the double doors flung open, revealing her torturer. 

“Would you please shut up?” She shouted, gaining his attention away from the wall he had been destroyed. Kylo turned quickly, like a dog who’d been caught eating out of the trash. But he wore no guilt. Instinctively he unsheathed his saber but was stopped by her concrete force grasp over his whole body, effectively freezing him in place. “What were you planning to do with that saber?” Dal enquired, quirking an eyebrow. She released her hold and Kylo’s stiff body relaxed. “Stop thinking so loud, I can’t sleep.” She grumbled before turning her back on him, excusing herself from the room. Kylo stayed put, his mouth agape with surprise at her boldness. 

“You know, I don’t try to hear you.” She said, glancing over her shoulder. “It's like I can’t...control it. I think it's...our darkness.” She said, her words slow and unsure. Kylos breath hitched. “It...connects us.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Dal train together once more, and he learns a few things about her style of fights. Tensions grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a tad short! I tend to write rather short chapters though, but lmk if yall want chapters w more length

As Kylo entered the training room, Dal could feel the tension wafting off of him. Well, more so than usual anyways. Dal metitated despite this, inviting him to join her once more. He refused. She opened one eye, looking at the menacing figure who watched her in the corner. Waiting. She stood and brushed off her knees. “Well alright. Let's work on our saber techniques, shall we?” Dal suggested, retrieving her hilt from across the room. Kylo ignited his own, widening his stance and lowering his center of gravity. 

Rendalyn ignited her saber. The hilt was simple and not particularly gaudy or show-offy like Kylos. The plasma was a slightly deeper red than his own, and much more controlled. Kylos saber crackled and shook violently as if it itself were alive. Dal fell into her starting position, low down with her feet far from each other. A wide, eerie smile spread across her cheeks. 

Kylo made the first move, stepping forward and crashing his saber down unto hers. It was clear Dal did not match him physically, but she held her ground, pushing back up at him with gritted teeth. She spun away, sliding out from under him and kicking the back of his knees, sending him down. Kylo used this to his advantage, tumbling forward and coming back up on feet, spinning around and swinging wildly with his blade. Wren ducked, grinning at his improved tactic. “You’re a quick learner.” She called, spinning her blade elegantly. She pushed off the ground, using the force to levitate quickly and land with her legs on either side of his head. She twisted her hold, locking her legs in front of his face. He fell to the ground with a frustrated grunt. “But not quick enough.” Dal said with a chuckle. “If I were your enemy, your neck would be broken.” 

“You are my enemy.” Kylo grunted.  
Kylo let go of his saber and reached his hands up to her hips, grabbing them roughly and throwing her forward. Dal slammed into the ground face first with a gasp, rolling onto her back but Kylo was quicker this time. He scrambled on top of her, grabbing her arms and securing them above her head. She moved to kick him but he used the force to hold down her ankles. Dal smiled up at him. “Now that. That was good.” She said, smiling with blood on her teeth and lips. It trickled from her nose, down past and across her chin. Kylo watched, mesmerized as her tongue licked her cracked lips. 

Dal headbutted him when his attention was caught, slamming her forehead into his and literally turning the tables by flipping him onto his back. Now she was on top. “But not good enough. I distracted you so easily.” She panted. A heavy drop of blood landed on his cheek. She lifted one hand off his forearm, using her thumb to wipe it away before standing up. 

“I’m sorry, did you want me to actually kill you?” Kylo hissed.

Dal shrugged. “Well, it’d be nice if you tried. Then maybe we’d get a bit more learning done don't you think?” 

“You are impossible!” Kylo shouted.

“And you, my friend, are incredibly easy to rattle. Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to use the force more effectively. In the mind.”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SONG: DON'T WANNA FALL IN LOVE BY KYLE
> 
> When Kylo is late to a training session, Dal decided to reprimand him. This has its own consequences, but she learns more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time! We are slowly getting into more important plot

Dal glanced at her wristwatch, noting that their training time had started ten minutes ago and yet Kylo was nowhere to be seen. Dal decided it was time to implement a new tactic. She closed her eyes, focusing her mind in on him. His brain and everything in it. She screamed into it, her voice echoing through his mind. “YOU ARE NOTHING. USELESS. PATHETIC”

Within his chambers Kylo collapsed into a pile of human flesh, screaming out in pain. He bit his tongue, silencing his cries quickly, gritting his teeth and pushing himself onto all fours. He crawled across the floor to his bed, panting as her wails silenced every other thought. It was excruciating. His head pounded and his eyes burned. It was time to fight fire with fire. He tried to gather his strength as best as he could, attempting to block out the force of her probing. 

Inside the training room, Dal was as composed as could be. She pushed harder as he pressed back. In her mind she could see his darkness becoming blocked out by the blood red aura she produced, slowly overcoming him until she decided she’d done enough and let go of him. Kylo felt the blood return to his veins and his head stopped screaming. With one stomp of his booted foot, all of the furniture in his room slid away to the edges of the room. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stormed to the training room, not even bothering to secure his helmet. 

Dal waited patiently, waiting for the doors to swing open which they did within seconds. Kylo looked at her with bloodshot eyes, the sweat dripping from his wet hair. If looks could kill, she’d have keeled over. “Nice to see y-” She began, her words being cut off by a sudden pressure on her windpipe. She gasped for breath, but refused to panic. Slowly, he extended his left hand, lifting her off of the ground. 

Dal closed her eyes momentarily before flicking her pointer finger. Her now ignited saber levitated in front of his throat, and she smirked. Kylo dropped her like a sack of potatoes, sending her careening to the floor. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her temple. “Not bad, Kylo. Not bad.” 

“I should kill you.” He said, his voice holding panic and anxiety as he trained his own saber on her throat. Dal made no move to stop him.

“Then why don’t you?” She asked, tilting her head. “If you were the dark prince you are meant to be, you would have already. You are weak and pathetic.” She spat, rising to her feet effortlessly. Kylo’s saber didn’t move an inch. “Don’t be late to our training session again. Trust me, I can make this much worse for you.” She hissed, glaring at him.

Kylo studied her face, and became lost in her eyes. Not brown, but not quite green. Somewhere in between with hints of gold. Dal shook her head and snickered. “Tell me Kylo. Do you...want this? Really want this? To become the Supreme Leader after Snoke? To rule the universe and everyone in it?”

“You know I do.”

“Actually, I don’t. All I see before me is a scared child who has no idea who he really is.” 

“And all I see is a nobody who hid from the Jedi instead of taking them down.”

Dal shook her head. “You have no clue about them, you know that?” She hissed. “I am the most powerful force user you’ve ever met and they nearly killed me. I was lucky to get away in one piece. If you want to destroy them, you need to learn how to learn. You think you know it all but you are truly clueless because why? Because you refuse to acknowledge that you have room to...improve!”

“The Jedi are weak.”

“God!” Dal exclaimed in frustration, turning away from him and pinching the bridge of her nose. “We may outnumber them but the last thing they are is weak. They...have something we don’t. Hope.”

“Then we must destroy hope.”

“You can’t destroy hope in the universe if you can’t destroy it within your own heart.” Dal spat, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “You have so much to learn...and I fear you never will.” She began to walk away, her arms swinging to her sides. Kylo’s gloved hand grabbed her forearm roughly.

“Then teach me. I’ll...try to learn. I will learn. From you. You can destroy my hope.”

Dal looked from his grip on her bare up and followed it up, craning her neck to meet his eyes. His dark eyes that reminded her of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Perhaps someone in her past, the memory of which escaped her grasp.

“No one can destroy the light inside you. Only you can do that. You need to let the dark into whatever you are holding onto. What is it? Family?” She asked, turning to face him. They stood so close she could smell him. His scent was that of stone and leather. Kylo looked down at her, trying his best to conceal and resist any inappropriate thought of her. He didn’t answer her question.

“It is family. You hurt them, didn’t you?” She probed, slipping into his memories. He was a boy once, innocent. A Jedi in training...with Luke Skywalker himself.

“Get out of my head.” He growled, squinting at her. She stayed, learning his past. Just who Kylo was. Ben Solo. A fool with nothing but a weak backbone. So easily swayed to the dark side. 

“So that's who you really are...you're just a boy. A Jedi who was swayed from his core beliefs over one incident.” She scoffed, stepping away from him. “But you have Vader's blood.”

Kylo stepped toward her, his hands clenched into fists. “Yes. I have Vader's blood and I will continue his legacy.” 

“You can certainly try.”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SONG: CRAZY GIRLS BY TOOPOOR  
> Kylo decides to return the favor and take a look into Rendalyn's mind.

The ground was wet and muddy under her bare feet as she ran through the forest. Twigs and broken branches scraped at her legs, scraping them raw. “Mama!!” Dal screamed. At 17 she was so underdeveloped and underweight she could have easily been mistaken for a child. The Anooba bounded through the forest, her mother's limp body hanging from its jaw. Her skin was shredded and her eyes rolled back. Dal pursued the monstrous creature, screaming in horror until she tripped in a shallow hole and slammed onto the forest floor; her skull bouncing off of a boulder. A sweaty, adult Dal sat up in bed covered in a thick layer of sweat. Kylo. Kylo had been probing her memories while she slept and couldn’t even attempt to block him out. What had that memory even been? She’d never seen it before. 

Dal threw off her blankets, checking the time. 6:00 AM. He was lucky it wasn't earlier and she was going to wake in only a half an hour later. She took her extra time to take a shower and think long and hard about how she’d punish Kylo for his consented mind reading. It didn’t take long for her to conjure up the perfect plan. 

Kylo smirked as he felt her push him from her mind. She’d been so vulnerable while she slept, it took no time at all to slip into the archives of her brain while she slept. So many memories that couldn't be read, completely blurry. All except for one. That forest...that Anooba with what could only be Dal’s mother in his jaws. So strange and twisted. She looked so young but she was nearly an adult. He tried to puzzle it together but there was so little to go off of. Then his door swung open. He grumbled, annoyed at her boldness to invite herself into his private quarters.

“Save it.” She said, just as he was about to protest her presence. “Today we have a field mission.” She informed him. “Dress warmly.” And with that, she left, pulling the fur lined hood over her head and striding to the ship hanger. She waited in the small transport vessel, buckling in and waiting for Kylo. They took no crew with them, and Kylo would pilot them. He entered the ship quietly, not even bothering to spare her a glance. 

“I put in the coordinates already.” She informed him. Kylo nodded, pressing a few intimidating buttons before the engine powered on and they took off out of the Finalizer. Dal closed her eyes, squeezing the arm rests with white knuckles. Her breaths became uneven and nervous.

“Don’t fly much?” Kylo asked, glancing at her.

“Not another word or I will squeeze that helmet right through your skull.” She hissed, trying her best to quell her queasy stomach. Luckily, their lightspeed flight was over quickly as the planet she had selected from the map came into focus. Its name was Teerabe. A cold, desolate place covered in snow, pine trees and iced over lakes. The ship slowly landed and Dal unclenched her fists, quickly unbuckling and smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed over her winter attire. Dark pants with high boots, tightly laced to keep out the cold. Over it all was a large black jacket with insulation and a large fur lined hood. The lower half of her face was hidden behind a warm scarf. Kylo had stuck to his usual drab outfit. 

“Why here?” Kylo asked, looking around at this cold place; for once relieved to have his helmet on to keep his face warm. 

“Today you will learn how to use your surroundings to your advantage. Attack me.” Dal said, assuming a predatory stance. That cheshire cat smile spread across her features. Kylo obeyed, igniting his saber and pouncing toward her like a tiger. Dal didn’t bother with her saber, relying on the force instead. She easily manipulated a large mass of Ice, cracking it away from the earth and slamming it into him. Kylo barely managed to dodge it, wincing as it clipped his hip. Dal kept the pressure on, shifting the very ground under his feet out from under him. Kylo leaped off of the cracking ice, lunging toward her with a powerful swing of his saber. Dal ducked it, kicking his feet out from under him. Kylo remembered her technique for this and rolled into it, regaining his balance quickly. Dal grinned, pleased to see him use one of her methods at last. 

“Very good.” She praised, finally grabbing her saber and igniting its bright red glow. Kylo felt himself crack a smile and was grateful his helmet hid it. Dal met her saber to his, her skin tinged red by the proximity of the flickering plasma. Suddenly, she pressed the ignition button and the plasma of her saber disappeared, removing the tension on Kylos blade and sending him tumbling forward. She used the force to snatch the saber from his now loosened grip and sent it flying out of sight, disappearing amongst the snow.   
Dal took a moment to collect herself, needing only seconds before she felt her strength recharge completely as she focused her open palms on him. She lifted Kylo’s tired body up and up and up, high into the air. She tensed her twitching fingers, tightening her hold. Kylo groaned, his veins protruding in agony. So much pain he couldn’t even scream until Dal released him. He fell ten feet to that snowy planet. Quickly removing his helmet so he could get some air. He gasped, racking a trembling hand through his black locks.

“Don’t probe my memories again. Ever.” Dal shouted over the deafening howling of the wind that whipped their skin raw. 

“It’s what you deserved!” Kylo huffed. “You went into mine. An eye for an eye.” He yelled.

“I don’t live by that code. If you do it again, I’ll kill you and become Snoke’s successor. Hell, I doubt I’d have to kill you to do that. You are so pathetic!” Dal cried out. Her attention was caught, her emotions too high to notice his growing strength until it was too late. In no time at all Kylo had flung her thirty feet across the ground, slamming her into the base of an old pine. Dal gasped, clutching her red stained side. Kylo was at her side in seconds, standing above her. Dal looked up at him, practically snarling. 

“I am the grandson of Vader. Don’t make me remind you again.”

“Your lineage means nothing. You will never be as strong as me.” Dal hissed. 

“You don’t look strong. You look like a frightened girl who is in over her head.” Kylo spat. Then he realized. He could leave her here. He could leave her here, where surely she would die, and tell Snoke she attacked him and he had no other choice. If Snoke took him at his word he would probably reward him for his brutal nature and lack of hesitation. It was perfect.

“Don’t you dare leave me here.” Dal screeched. It was apparent now that a very low branch had punctured her side. She lifted her bare hand, wincing at the red stain on her white skin. “I’ll destroy that ship before you ever set foot on it.” She threatened. He knew it was true. She might be injured and weak for the moment but she could crumple that ship in seconds given the correct motivation. Being stranded on a freezing desolate planet fit that description well enough. So, he turned away and crossed his arms.

Dal scoffed, rolling onto her hands and knees before standing up. This would require a visit to the medbay. He was going to pay dearly for this. Still, the thought made her feel childish. Is this all she and her pupil would ever be? Two idiots reprimanding each other over and over again? Well, it was better than nothing.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Skin by Mac Miller
> 
> Tensions rise as Dal exacts her unexpected and not completely unwelcome revenge on Kylo after the events that unfolded on the snowy planet of Teerabe.

Dal laid in the med bay seething with rage. She controlled herself for the doctor of course, refusing to behave like that six foot jerk with an anger problem. They offered a droid but the idea of a droid being in charge of her medical care was unsettling. The pine branch had stuck her pretty good but it was nothing a little basta spray and synthskin couldn’t fix. Apparently it would be a bit sore for a few days but that would be the extent of the pain. But certainly not for Kylo.

Kylo Ren was not a nervous man. He was confident and sure of himself. Or at least he had been. After what happened on Teerabe he couldn't stop glancing over his shoulder, sure that she was waiting for the perfect moment to attack him after what he’d done. His anxiety was palpable and he hated it. At first he’d been sure Snoke was mistaken in choosing her to tutor him in the ways of the dark but he knew now he was the one who was mistaken. Dal truly was...evil incarnate. The only thing that could actually unsettle him and overpower him. The injury he had caused her was hardly fatal and if they weren’t on the same side, he would most likely be dead already. 

He had a Stormtrooper gather intel of her condition at the medbay and report back. Apparently she was in good spirits and her injuries had been completely healed with the application of synthskin. He probably needed to visit the medbay too but he refused. As he stood in his quarters, staring at his shirtless reflection he winced at the black and purple skin. His entire back was bruised and tender, and he was almost sure he had a concussion. Still, he refused to be seen as weak so he decided to let it heal on its own. The pain would serve as a reminder of his failure.

He crawled into his bed, groaning quietly as he settled into the blankets which were the only comfort he felt at the present time. For a brief, fleeting moment his mother's face appeared in his mind. He wanted her to kiss him on the forehead and remind him it’d be ok. The thought was gone as quickly as it arrived. There was no time for thoughts of..motherly affection here. Then again he wondered to himself...what was he supposed to think about? Just...power? Conquest? That was his purpose...it was what he should think of he supposed. And then he saw her face. That stupid, crooked evil smirk. Her eyes were both dark and light and impossibly beautiful. His large palm rubbed his exhausted eyes. Why is she doing this? He wondered to himself. Surely, it was her planting these thoughts in his head. Slipping into his brain and suggesting these images to fool him into becoming..vulnerable and foolish. He slipped into a restless sleep.

Dal waited until nightfall to conduct her revenge. She rose from bed and prepared her meditation space, clearing the cold floor and gathering a few candles from around the room. She lit three of them around herself, crossing her legs and resting her open palms on her knees. Dal closed her eyes and focused. With the most delicate touch, she used the force to lift the fire away from the wick, holding it above each palm. The skin beneath the flame felt warm but not terribly hot. It took perfect focus to hold the fire still, balanced, and controlled. Exactly what she needed. Her consciousness slipped out of her body and into Kylo’s sleeping form, exploring his brain. Implanting her own agenda. She fed him images of the most intimate acts...and them conducting them. His wide hands explored her breasts while her mouth traveled the crook of his neck. Her left hand played across his stomach, reaching downward. Kylos breaths became short, ragged and hurried as their sweet sweat mixed. 

In his room, Kylo woke suddenly, covered in sweat. What...what had that been? He panted, reaching up and scratching the back of his dripping wet neck. His face was covered in clear confusion. He felt his muscles twitch with frustration. This was her doing. She was teasing him, stealing his slumber. Kylo tried to focus to return the favor but his thoughts were scrambled and all he could see was her open, wet mouth. Her eyes rolling back into her head….the feeling of her strong legs wrapped around his waist. He shook his head violently. 

Inside of her quarters Dal rolled with laughter. She pinched the flames out, racking a hand through her hair. She layed back on the cold, clean black floor and sighed, now thoroughly exhausted from expelling so much focus and energy on poisoning his mind with those erotic imaginings. Absentmindedly, she untied the silk tie of her robe, letting the cold air of her private quarters nip at her naked skin. The black silk fell to the floor around her splayed out limbs, almost disappearing against the perfectly polished flooring. Dal focused on evening out her choppy, tired breaths, letting her chest rise and fall evenly.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kylo goes on an undisclosed mission, leaving Dal behind at the base, she seeks to find out just what he’s up to. The plot thickens as we explore more of her past, and her connection to the resistance.

In the morning, Dal was awoken by the sound of knuckles rapping against the cold iron of her door. She yawned, peeling her naked body off of the sheets. She pulled her robe on and tied it neatly, running her pale fingers through her long dark hair. She opened the door a bit, peeking out at the stormtrooper on the other side. “Yes?” She asked, squinting suspiciously. 

“A letter from Kylo Ren, maam.” He informed her, handing over a black, wax sealed envelope. Dal nodded her thanks, taking it from his white gloved fingers and shutting the door. She peeled back the red wax and removed to contents which was a short note.

No training this week. 

Dal scoffed, crumbling the paper and tossing it over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and huffed, frustrated and confused. Since when did he have the authority to make such a call? Wasn’t she his teacher anyways? She decided to do some research and get to the bottom of this. Quickly, she gathered herself and got dressed. Today, she wanted to stand out. She dressed in a fine turtle necked down with a long skirt that had a slit that traveled up to mid thigh. The bodice was detailed with silver flower appliques. It had thin, transparent black long sleeves that split at mid arm and flowed down all the way to the floor and cascaded behind her like a cape of sorts. Her shoes of choice were knee high utilitarian boots, laced tightly. She glanced at her appearance in the tall mirror, grinning sharply. It had been so very long since she dressed finely at all. Not since she first met Kylo in the Throne Room. Fitting, wasn't it?

She exited her chambers with flourish, the doors bursting open dramatically as she strode her way down the long corridor. The Stormtroopers who stood post at her door lengthened their strides to keep up with her without practically jogging. Dal marched to Kylos quarters, knocking on the door impatiently. No answer. She knocked again, letting out a frustrated squeal when there was no answer. She jiggled the handle and gained no access. 

“I-455 If you do not inform me of Kylo Ren's location this second so help me god I will break this door down and crush you with it.” She announced. The Stormtrooper who was consistently stationed there was taken aback by her threat, turning to face her. 

“He’s...I”

“He’s...I” Wren repeated, putting on a mocking tone of voice. “Spit it out! Where is Kylo Ren!”

“A resistance pilot with information on Luke Skywalker's whereabouts was recovered on Jakku. He interrogated him this morning, this is all I know.”

“That's better.” 

And off she went, excusing herself wordlessly as she traveled down to the prison section of the ship. It was there any stray resistance or someone of any value would be stored until they were useful. As she walked, Dal realized what that unsettling change she had felt all morning was. She couldn’t feel Kylos presence at all. Since they'd begun training he was like a tick burrowed into her skin but all that day she didn’t sense him anywhere. It made her heart race. 

As she speed-walked down the steps and into the hall of prison cells, she needed no special permission. Everyone knew she was second in command after Snoke, holding equal authority as Kylo Ren and Armistice Hux. Finally the cells came into view. No steel bars, just white doors with small windows near the top. “Where is the pilot?” She ordered. None of the Stormtroopers moved. “Excuse me! I should not have to ask twice!” She shouted. The Trooper in charge of prisoner care pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Wren scoffed, noting his number and inviting herself into the room.

Inside was a man, strapped to a table of sorts, held at a 90 degree angle with his head pointed toward the ground. His tan skin was flush and his eyes bloodshot as he stared at her. “Hello,” Dal greeted, glancing at the datapad on the wall. “Poe Dameron.” She read. “Resistance Pilot? Huh. Perhaps we’ve met before.” She said quietly, rotating him into an upright position.

Poe let out a groan of relief, the red fading from his face as he panted. “Thats me.” He said, proudly. Dal smiled, running a hand across his chin. The color left Poe's face quickly. “You...you are that girl we pursued. The force user Leia had sensed.”

“Indeed I am.” Dal agreed, nodding. 

“And what are you now? Kylo Ren's...bitch?” Poe spat, glaring at her. Dal laughed, her hand meeting her stomach. 

“No. Sweet Poe.” She teased, caressing his cheek. “I am his teacher.” She informed him, a sweet smile dancing on her lips. “Carry on.” She said finally, twisting her pointer finger and sending the chair upside down once more before exiting the room. What the hell had Kylo learned from this Pilot? Whatever it is, she knew now he was no longer on the Finalizer. He’d gone on a real mission this time. Dal gathered her sleeves and skirts, picking them up to make running easier as she guided herself to the bridge where Hux would be commanding the ship. Surely he would know where Kylo was.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Dal as she struggles to make the right move. Kylo brings a prisoner back to the base, which has some interesting consequences.

The bridge was crowded, but like the sea it parted for Rendalyn. Hurried assistants and crew members dodged her and ducked their heads as if to hide. They could tell just by her way of walking that today, she meant business. Something was happening. Hux stood behind the chair of one of the main ship pilots, his gloved hand resting on the headrest.

“Hux!” Dal said loudly, calling him to attention. Hux spun on his heel, quickly turning to face her. He liked her more than he liked Kylo, but not by much. Dal chalked it up to jealousy and was far too uninterested to probe his mind for more information. “Yes your highness.” Hux greeted sarcastically, bowing his head to her. 

“Where is Kylo Ren?” She inquired.

“Well if you bothered to visit the ship hanger you’d have noticed his Imperial Transport Ship is in use meaning he is off on a mission of sorts.” 

“No shit.” She spat. “What is he doing? Why wasn’t I woken?” She ordered. Hux rolled his eyes.

“According to the Pilot there is a R2-D2 Unit with the last piece to the map that will inform us where Luke Skywalker is located. He went to retrieve it.” As Hux finished his sentence, the lights of the Finalizer turned red and the ship wide alarm sounded. 

“What in the hell is going on?!” Dal yelled, not quite panicked but certainly unsettled.

“I'm not sure.” Hux grumbled. “Someone tell us what's going on!” He ordered.

“It seems the...prisoner is escaping.” Gulped a crew member. Dal’s eyes widened. This had to be her fault. She’d only left the prisoner minutes earlier. She sprinted from the Bridge, making her way to the ship hangar which was only a few corridors away. She entered the enormous open area, watching in horror as the resistance pilot sprinted toward a small ship with an unmasked StormTrooper in tow. Dal outstretched her hand but she was too far to have any real effect on them. So she went for the ship instead. Equally as far, but less mobile currently. She managed to crumble one of the exterior air intakes but that was all she could manage from this range. Her frustrated scream echoed through the hanger as she sprinted across the ground. It was too late. She’d been too late. The ship was gone by the time she was halfway across the hanger. Gone gone gone. Dals hands turned into fists and she punched the air, stomping her booted feet and she cried out with pure rage. Any stormtroopers within twenty feet of her were sent flying, landing on their butts but surviving with some bruised egos. 

-

It was three days before Kylo returned. Dal had wanted to go after him but Snoke ordered her to stay put. She obeyed. The day that Kylos TIE fighter returned she waited in the bridge that looked over the craft hanger. She watched, her eyes hidden behind the shadow of her cloak's hood. Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest, a method to prevent herself from losing control and lashing out. Kylo exited the TIE fighter with a prisoner in tow. Dals throat tightened at the sight of the...girl. That girl. 

Kylo tensed as he felt a sharp pain ripple against his skull. His gaze almost instinctively traveled to the bridge where he spotted the cloaked figure. Images flashed through his brain, so quickly it was just a flash. But the image was burned into the back of his mind and he hung onto it. Two infant girls, laying side by side in a shared crib that had seen better days. What had that been? He couldn't dwell on it, not now. Not with everyone watching him. He roughly yanked the scavengers upper arm, yanking her along as he handed her off to a stormtrooper to transport to the prison section of the Finalizer. 

He had heard about the escape of the pilot they had imprisoned and while it made his blood boil, he knew the pilot had worn out his value anyways. Sure it would have been better to kill him but the scavenger was worth the trouble. She had been hiding on Takodana with a few other resistance members; no one particularly notable. 

With the scavenger now handled, Kylo excused himself to his quarters for much needed rest. He pulled off his helmet and rested it on the podium at his bedside. He sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He stripped out of his clothes, pulled off his boots and got in the large showers. The cold water felt refreshing on his sore muscles. 

Inside her own chambers, Dal kneeled in front of the toilet, losing her breakfast; not that she’d eaten much upon hearing of Kylos imminent return. She had been more angry than nervous but since seeing that...that girl her stomach had been in knots. She had no idea who this prisoner was but there was an innate feeling of familiarity. She hated it. Dal dry heaved, her head pounding. 

\---- 

“You know I can take whatever I want.” Kylo said to the scavenger, his face composed and relaxed as she struggled against her bonds. Internally, he grinned. She would give him the information, no matter how long it took. Then, he had a thought. Perhaps it didn’t have to take so long. He strained mentally, attempting to enter her mind.

The girl, Rey, screamed. She could feel him trying to steal her thoughts, enter her brain. She pushed back, surprised at her own strength as she forced him out. Kylo took a step back, surprised at how easily she deflected him. His mouth drew into a straight line. Then, he felt it. An oppressive, piercing sting in his cerebral cortex. He quickly pulled his helmet on and left the room, slamming the door behind him

“B-104, do not let her escape.” He ordered the stormtrooper. He stalked the halls, up and stairs and into the secure halls where Dal’s chambers were. He opened the door and removed his helmet, looking for any sign of her but seeing none. Until he heard the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. He quietly widened the slightly ajar bathroom door. He saw her, crouched over the toilet, her body bent oddly as she lost whatever liquids she had in her body. She groaned, catching his gaze. She’d been too distracted to hear him enter.

“Go away,” She moaned weakly, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

“No. What's wrong with you?” He asked bluntly.

“I don’t know.” She squeaked, “My head is killing me.” 

Kylo removed his gloves and tossed them aside. He took a few steps toward her, hesitantly, and knelt down next to her, He gently gathered her hair away from her face, brushing it away from her mouth and eyes. The room stunk but he didn’t say a word. “You need to go to the medbay.”

“I’m fine.” She snapped, her eyes fluttering weakly. “I know you only came here to ask me for my help. So let me help.” She said, putting her arm on his shoulder. Instinctively, Kylo immediately began to help her up, lifting her to her feet. She took short, careful steps to the sink and washed her mouth and rubbed her eyes. “I’ll be ok.” She reiterated. The walk to the ‘dungeons’ was short and quiet. Kylo kept a hand stealthily positioned on the small of her back to keep her steady. How she’d have the strength to conquer the girls mind, he hadn’t a clue.

“Her name is Rey. I gathered that much.” He said, stopping her just before the door to the girls cell. “She knows where the R2-D2 who has the last piece of the map is. The map to Luke Skywalker. We need it.” Dal nodded in understanding. She straightened her back and nodded, opening the door and entered the room. The girl, Rey, was strapped to the same kind of table the pilot had been. She looked around the room with wild eyes, her brow coated in sweat.

As soon as their gazes connected, Dal felt her brain practically explode. A ringing as loud as a train stung all of her senses, throwing her out of focus and leaving her helpless as her knees buckled. Her forehead met her palms as she rolled about, screaming in pain.

“Rendalyn!” Rey cried, her eyes somehow wider than they had been. She strained violently against her holds, Kylo ran to her, his hands holding her shoulders down. 

“How do you know who she is?” He ordered. Rey spit at him. Kylo slammed his fist down inches from her head. 

“She’s my sister!”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more of Rendalyns past, Reys connection to her and growing abilities, and a member of Kylos own past confronts him.

Dal woke up in her bed, under clean, warm blankets. She sat up and moved to itch her eyes, perplexed as she realized her palms were thickly bandaged. She pulled back the gauze and saw deep cuts on them, slices made by her own fingernails. It stung but there was no time for suffering.

“You’re awake.” A startled voice said. Dal jumped and only then did she spot Kylo seated in a large leather chair at the right side of her bed. 

“And you're in my room.” She said awkwardly, drawing out each syllable as her confusion grew. The room was silent for a long moment as Kylo froze in place, trying to figure out what to say.

“What happened?” Dal asked, wincing as she straightened her sore back.

“That girl said that you are her sister.”

“That's impossible. I have no family.” Dal replied, pulling her covers aside and sliding to the edge of the bed. “I need a shower.”

“How do you know?” Kylo asked, standing up suddenly.

“How do I know what?”

“That she isn't right.”

“Because-”

“You don’t remember anything of your childhood. I know that much. When I was in your head everything was...blurry. Deleted.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Dal growled, stalking to the bathroom. “We resume training tomorrow.” She announced, slamming the door behind her.

-

Kylo made his way to the prisoner slowly, taking his time as to mull over the information he’d collected. After Dal had collapsed in the cell and Rey had announced their relation, he’d swooped in and gathered Rendalyn against his chest and sprinted her to the medbay as she cried out in agony. He hadn’t told her what happened between her collapse and then waking up in her room. In the medbay she had shook like a leaf, sobbing as she held her head. The droids managed to restrain her hands but she’d made fists so tight her hands bled. There was no diagnosis for what had happened in there. 

He peaked in the small round window into the cell. Rey was still secured to the table, eyes closed. They snapped open and met his, somehow she had sensed his presence. No time to waste. He entered, his helmet firm on his head. “Hello, Rey.” He greeted, licking his lips.

“Monster.” She hissed, glaring at him.

“I want to know more. Tell me more.”

“Never.” Rey spat. “I won't tell you anything about her! You can’t make me!”

“You sound unsure.” Kylo said. He unsheathed his saber and ignited the plasma, holding the shivering blade close to her face. The warmth stung her wet cheek.

“Is she really your sister?” He inquired.

“Yes.” Rey said through clenched teeth, eyeing the red glow.

“Why doesn’t she know.” He asked. Rey didn’t say a word. With one foul swoop, he sliced through her pinkie and index finger on her left hand. Rey screamed, straining against the holds on her arms and legs. “Why doesn’t she know.” He repeated.

“She’s….she was born wrong!” Rey cried out. “She is evil! She killed our mother, fed her to an Anooba!”

Kylo stepped back. That memory...the small girl running after a woman held in the gaping maw of an Anooba...that hadn’t been Dal at all. It’d been this girl...this scavenger. Rey. “Why?” 

“I don’t know.” Rey sobbed, her shoulders shaking with agony. “I don’t know. She left after that and I haven’t seen her since. Until now.”

Kylo sat back, leaning against the far wall. He turned his saber off and rested it in the loop on his belt. Sisters...they were. He could see it in the girls eyes. Not quite brown….not quite green. It made perfect sense. But how was one so...innocent and one so...different.

“You fear her too. I can sense it in you. There is light.” 

“You are mistaken.” And with that, he left.

-

As Dal said, training resumed the following morning. Kylo arrived at the training room and Rendalyn was already there, waiting in the center of the room. Neither said a word, simply sizing each other up. But Kylo sensed there was a...difference. She wasn’t in his head, not now. They wordlessly circled each other, like tigers prepared to tangle. Dal wore no smile, her eyebrows were drawn and her eyes had dark lines beneath them. She stepped forward, igniting her saber and crashing it against his. Kylo easily deflected her attack, pushing her away. Dal stumbled backward and reapproached, leaning her saber against his and attempting to kick him. Kylo twisted away, using his own kick to send her to the ground. Dal stumbled and tripped, landing on her back. She stayed down. Kylo unengaged his weapon and dropped it, kneeling at her side.

“Dal?” He asked, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes squinted open, and she groaned.

“She’s draining me. Her being here is making me...weak. I can’t breathe.” She moaned, trying to peel the cloak from her hot shoulders. Kylo realized this and unbuttoned it, pulling it away from her skin. “I can’t train you like this.” She growled, frustrated. “I’m going to kill her for this.”

“You can’t, not until we get the last part of the map.” 

“Maybe if you had just taken me with you I could have gotten the R2-D2 unit and we wouldn't have this problem.” Dal said, rubbing her eyes with her palm. Kylo hesitantly wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her hand away from her eyes gently. He lifted it to his mouth, his lips meeting the scabbed, broken skin. The torn skin came together slowly, his force healing her. Their eyes widened as they watched the skin mend. Dal sat upright, examining her palm.

“Kylo-”

“I dont know.” He murmured. Dal looked away from her palm, meeting his eyes. Their faces were so close- without any hesitation she met his lips. They kissed roughly, and she bit at his bottom lip. She repositioned herself onto her knees, tangling her hands into his curls. Kylo kissed her back, softly at first and then more hungrily. 

The room was lit with red in seconds, and a blaring siren interrupted them. They separated, pushing away from one another. “She’s escaping.” They said simultaneously. Kylo launched to his feet, quickly putting his helmet on and exiting the room. Dal followed suit, adrenaline temporarily giving her strength. They sprinted side by side. Rey only had two choices, flee by stealing an aircraft or hide among the desolate planet that the Finalizer had been docked at; also known as Starkiller base. There. Rey was fleeing with a group of Rebels. Upon sighting her Dal felt her energy fall, and she slowed. Kylo glanced over his shoulder.

“Keep going! Don’t let her get away!” Dal screamed, attempting to gain speed again. Kylo opened the door the the bridge, looking up at the towering levels at which the Rebels were at the top. He began to cross it, confident he could catch up. About twenty feet across, a voice halted him in his tracks.

“Ben!” They called. A name he hadn’t heard in years. He turned. 

“Han solo.” He said coldly. “I’ve been waiting for this day a long time.” He lied.

The father he hadnt seen in many moons strode toward him. “Take off that mask, you don’t need it.” 

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?” Kylo asked.

“The face of my son.” 

-

Dal crept through the entrance to the bridge, panting quietly as she struggled to focus. Her feet and head felt heavy. Rey was close. She stopped, giving herself a moment to take in her surroundings. There. Kylo stood on the bridge...with a man. She probed Kylos brain. His...father. Han solo. She watched as Kylo removed his helmet.

“You son is gone.” He said, strongly, but Dal could sense he was slipping. Weakening. “He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him.” 

“That's what snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true. My son is alive” Han pleaded. 

“No. The supreme leader is wise.” Kylo said.

“Snoke is using you. For your power when he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you. You know its true.”

Dal could feel Kylos darkness, his strength, waning. I wouldn’t let that happen. She thought to herself. Snoke is only alive because I allow him to be. And he knows it. Kylo stood still, his bottom lip quivering. “It's too late.” He said, tears brimming at the outer edges of his dark eyes.

“Don’t listen to him!” Dal hissed, walking to the edge of the bridge. Both men ignored her, trapped in their illusion of privacy.

“No its not. Come home.” Han begged. “We missed you.”

“If he missed you he wouldn’t have waited so long Kylo. He would have been a man. He would have come sooner. Don’t let him fool you. He is selfish.” Dal called, her voice echoing. Far above, Rey zeroed in on her lost sister, closing her eyes. That ringing, the stinging pain seared Dals brain. She held in a scream, her knees buckling. Kylo glanced over his shoulder, and then looked back at his father. 

“I am being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain.”

“Then be free of it.” Dal groaned, trembling on her hands and knees. “Kill him.”

“I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it.”

“Do it! Do it now!” She groaned, fighting the pain Rey was forcing onto her. 

Kylos helmet fell to the grated floor with a thud. He held his sabers hilt in his hands, rolling it back and forth, examining it closely. He blocked out Dals groaned and hisses of pain. He offered the saber to his father. Han put his hand around it, squeezing tightly as he felt Kylo pull it back toward him. The plasma ignited, gutting Han. Rey screamed in horror, her focus on Dal waning. “No!” She cried out as the only man she had ever seen as some sort of a father perished before her. 

“Yes! You did it!” Dal celebrated, climbing to her feet. She looked to Rey, smiling wordlessly. They had won this battle. Han fell silently into the abyss of the depths of the Starkiller base. Kylo watched in horror and disgust as his father's body slid off the end of the saber and collapsed, seemingly floating down the endless tunnel. He watched for a long time until the human silhouette faded completely, disappearing from view altogether.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Dal finally face Rey as she attempts to escape the first order base. Dal is forced to make a hard decision.

Dal shoved past Kylo, powering up the levels to follow Rey and that runaway stormtrooper. FN-2187. Kylo looked to Dal and took long strides to catch up with her as she sprinted after the pair. Just like that, she rode the palpable pain and loss that seeped from him into a new wave of energy. She fed off of it like a parasite, not faltering once.

Suddenly, the base erupted in an enormous explosion. The walls surrounding the abyss exploded violently, the fire spreading quickly as Rey, Finn, and the one known as Chewbacca worsened the chaos with their abhorrent blaster fire. Kylo grabbed Dal by the shoulders and pulled her toward him, the ground beneath their feet trembling. “The base- it wont survive this!” Dal yelled over the ear splitting explosions. Kylo nodded. They needed to get out- to follow the resistance members. The fire warmed their skin and crackled and burned as things inside of the base began to crumble and fall apart. 

They traveled upward, climbing the levels and dodging the hot drippings of flame. There, the exit. Kylo shoved Dal toward it, and she sprinted on and out, the heat of the fires and explosive materials vanishing as the freezing temperatures of the outside planet took hold. She examined the snow covered ground. Tracks. She ignited the blood red plasma of her saber.

“She’s close. I can feel it.” Dal said, trying to be heard over the whipping wind of the planet's atmosphere. Dal turned to chase after them, when a leather glove wrapped around her forearm. She looked back, meeting Kylos narrowed eyes.

“This is my fight, Dal. You’ll only get in the way. She will drain you.”

“I am twice the fighter you are.” Dal hissed.

“Not when you are around her. I can’t lose my teacher Dal.”

Dal hesitated, swallowing her pride, and nodded once. Kylo released his hold and sprinted past her. Dal watched with boiling blood as he disappeared into the dark. She disengaged her saber, slipping it back into its holster silently. Dal couldn’t just stand by. So, she followed.

-

Kylo followed the tracks closely, his steps never faltering as they wove between trees and rocks. There. Two people ran side by side, blasters in hand. Kylo stopped, igniting his saber. They heard the crackle, turning to face him. “We are not done yet.” He announced. “It’s just us now.” He stood ready, keeping all of those clever tricks Dal had shown him in training at the forefront of his brain. 

Rey grabbed her blaster, aiming at him and- he easily sent the small woman flying, slamming her back into a tree and letting her fall to the ground with a crash. “Rey!” Cried the traitor, running to her side and cradling her head. Kylo spun his saber, fueling his rage on.

“Traitor!” He screamed in an attempt to grab the stormtroopers attention. Finn turned around, his expression holding fear and hesitation. But also a sense of bravery and unfaltering stubbornness. He took the saber from Rey, the blue plasma glowing brightly amongst the dark forest. Kylo grimaced, charging forward. The two men dueled, Kylo on the offensive while Finn tried to keep the force prodigy at bay. Kylo was like a ballet dancer, using technique over brute strength- just as Dal had taught him in their limited time training together.

Finn fought surprisingly valiantly, and surprisingly well for someone who had most likely never handled a lightsaber before. Finally, Kylo managed to corner him. He pressed the traitors back to a tree, turning his saber so the double edged hilt would press into his shoulder with its short plasma blades. 

-

Dal naturally followed the sound of echoing screams, hiding behind a tree as she took in the scene that unfolded. Rey, indisposed on the ground not far from two dueling men. Kylo was winning, cornering his opponent. The stormtrooper. Dal smiled, her nails digging into the bark of the tree excitedly. Finn managed to duck away and she cursed internally. Kylo stepped after the man- only to have been sliced by the wild swinging of the blue saber. Kylo hissed in pain, grabbing his shoulder. Dal wanted nothing more than to step in but she knew. He needed this. He needed to win on his own if he had any chance of releasing whatever light he was holding onto so tightly. She felt his anger radiating off of him like waves and watched him strike down, twisting the blue jedi saber right out of fins hands. He wailed back and used his fist to weaken Finn and then sliced him up the back. He fell into the snow silently, and Kylo grinned. Dal smiled, grunting with satisfaction. He was becoming the ruthlessness he needed to be. 

Kylo extended his hand, reaching for the saber that had landed some twenty feet away. He strained, using the force with all his might but to no avail. Dal looked to the left, realizing it before he did. The saber flew into the hands of the girl. Rey. The sister. She charged, and Kylo swung on her. He was losing technique and behaved like a bull in the ring with a matador- mindless strength. Trees fell as the pair dueled and sliced through the thick trunks. Dal stepped back, looking to the sky that sang. Planes. Resistance planes. They flew in the base, firing on what was left of the crumbling structure. 

“Kylo!” Dal called, feeling the planet shake under her boots. Then, it happened. The planet burst apart at the seams, splitting in two. He didn’t hear her. He pursued Rey, sending the girl sliding through the snow as he powered after her on sure feet. Then the trees to the left sank and disappeared into the nothingness of a planet about to be dissolved amongst the stars. “Kylo!!!” Dal screamed, charging forward with her saber, crashing it against reys and pushing her back, toward the crack. Rey screamed in surprise, straining. Dal smiled, licking her lips as she dominated the situation. The ground trembled violently and split even further, Rey and Dal falling forward and Kylo disappearing into the planets crumbling earth behind them. Dals focus faded and she looked for him desperately. Rey took advantage of this, shoving Dal away so she could get her balance back. 

Dal stood, spotting Kylo grasping to the edge of the surface, seconds from falling. She looked back to Rey. This was a moment of choice. She had to choose between two things now, and it felt like her body was being torn apart. To save kylo...or to kill her sister. “Kylo just hold on!” She screamed, looking at Rey. Rey shook her head and ran, disappearing into the darkness. Dal followed her for a few strides before her body quit responding and turned back to Kylo. How foolish she was to think this was a moment of choice, there was no choice. She needed to save him. 

Dal disengaged her saber and went to the edge of the crack, halting and extending her arms to their full length. She stretched her palms wide and extended her fingers, pulling Kylo from the precipice and throwing him on the other side of the crumbling planet. She turned, giving herself enough distance to allow herself to pickup some momentum, taking a deep breath before running in his direction once more. Her strides were long and powerful as she extended her legs and powered forward, leaping off of the edge toward the other side. She rolled into the landing, crashing down in a flurry of black cloaks and snow. 

The distant boom and shocks of the base crumbling sent a chill down their spines. “My TIE fighter.” Kylo said. Rendalyn nodded. They’d have to return to the base if they stood any chance of escape and survival.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendalyn and Kylo attempt to escape the first order base on the ice planet Llum. They find refuge in an interesting place.

Dal and Kylo sprinted toward the smoldering base, side by side. Dal was shorter so her strides were not as long but she made up for it in speed and quickness. They dodged falling trees, planetary cracks, and the existing debris. Kylo kept a hand on Dals forearm, refusing to be separated in the chaos of it all. Their ears rang, the deafening sound of a planet close to ruin and the base wailing as it fell to pieces. Dal tugged away from his grasp, powering ahead as she spotted the entrance to the hanger. There, the ceiling collapsed. Stormtroopers fled on foot, dashing into the forest, not realizing theyd be dead in just a few moments if they stayed on the planet. 

Dal rushed forward, dodging debris that shot from the combusting building, raining down like volcanic fallout. They managed to slip in, racing across the rumbling floor towards his black TIE fighter. The Silencer. The stairs descended with one touch of the control panel and Kylo climbed aboard, waiting for Dal to follow. She pounced up the stairs, launching into the ship as he closed the overhead door behind her. The plane shook violently as the engine started. 

“Hold on!” Kylo shouted. Dal hurriedly buckled herself into the passenger seat, already nauseous and they hadn’t even taken flight. Kylo started the engine and put on the forward thrusters, the ship rising from the ground and flying toward the exit. The base was disintegrating second by second, chunks of metal and technology hurtling downward. Kylo, an experienced and well versed pilot, dodged the debris. As they flew through the exit at exponential speeds, it collapsed around them. The Silencer sped ahead, managing to get loose with minimal damage. The Laser Canon was damaged but thankfully, the ship was otherwise unscathed. Dal breathed a sigh of relief, her white knuckles fading back to their normal color as she loosened her grip on the arm rests. 

“We are low on fuel, I found a planet to land where we can recoup before rejoining the First Order at the other base.” Kylo said over the intercom.

The planet was large but vastly uninhabited due to its lack of life sustainability. Its surface consisted mostly of rock made from hardened lava from thousands of years of volcanic explosions. Now the volcanoes were dead and the planet was desolate. Kylo lowered the Silencer to the surface slowly, initiating the reverse thrusters and going in for a smooth landing. 

The pair disembarked the TIE fighter, Dal wincing at her sore muscles and feet. “We need to find some sort of cover, somewhere to sleep.” Dal said, looking across the horizon. There wasn’t much, some distant mountains and a few rocky outcroppings. Then she saw it, nestled between the foothills; the open mouth of a cave. She pointed it out and began to trek toward it, hoping the walk would be shorter than it looked. The planet's light was fading, and they needed to sleep. Kylo followed quietly, both too exhausted to speak to one another. 

They finally entered the cave, lighting their sabers to illuminate the darkness. There was no wood to make a fire, and no water to drink. Just rock to sleep on and the clothing on their back. The TIE fighter wasn’t an option due to the possibility of remaining Resistance flyers spotting it and deciding to pick off survivors. 

“It will do.” Dal sighed, sitting down and leaning back. She gathered up her cloak and used it to cradle the back of her skull. Kylo sat down not far from her, his saber still lit as to lighten the ever growing darkness as night fell. Then, the sky cracked loudly and the dry ground was soaked in seconds with buckets of pouring rain. Dal sight up, smiling at the sight of the thick droplets falling past the caves opening. She got up, tearing off her cloak and dashed outside.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, confused by her behavior. 

“Getting a drink.” Dal said, stepping into the downpour. She opened her mouth, desperately swallowing the rain to wet her dry mouth and lips. It cooled her hot, tired skin and aching muscles. She combed her fingers through her hair, wetting down all of the frizziness. Kylo stood at the opening, unsure. “Oh come on, have a little fun won’t you?” She invited. Kylo tossed his saber aside and removed his outer jacket, and stepped outside. He was soaked to the bone in seconds, closing his eyes as he let the rain wash over him. 

Dal looked at him while his attention was drawn away, letting her eyes scan over him. She had never seen him like this before. Exposed, vulnerable, tired. His muscles were so visible through his tight long sleeved black shirt that was completely wet. Dal rushed forward, taking his forearms in her hands and pulling him down, to her level. Kylo fought at first, but he quickly realized her touch was not hostile. She met her lips to his, sliding her hands up to the back of his neck. Kylos grasp fell to her waist, pulling her hips to his. Rendalyn smiled against his mouth, hopping off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist. Kylo hoisted her up further, holding her up and against him and walking them back toward the cave, out of the wet.

Once inside, they said no words and moved in perfect harmony. Dal lifted Kylo’s shirt at the edges, and he quickly pulled it off. She ran her broad hands across his bare skin. her hands explored every inch of his torso. She looked up, meeting his dark eyes. She could see it in them that he’d never been with a woman. She pulled off her top, tossing it aside along with her undergarment. She took his hands, drawing them to her chest. Kylo’s breath hitched and he looked away, sinking back into his shell. Dal released her hold on him, grabbing his chin and brought his mouth to hers. 

“Trust me,” she mumbled against his lips. She didn’t look away, not taking any focus away from him, instead simply employing the Force to untie her laces and pull the boots from her feet. She stepped out of her trousers and invited him to explore her naked body. “Touch me,” she whispered breathlessly. 

Kylo groaned excitedly as his hands slid lower on her wet skin. Her own hands grabbed his belt, unbuckled it, and tossed it aside. She fell to her knees, looking up at him with soft eyes and a devious smile. She slowly and deliberately unsheathed his stiff cock, holding it in her soft palms for a moment before flicking her tongue over his head. Slowly, terribly slowly, she surrounded him with her mouth. She dragged her teeth across his length, overwhelming him with sensation. She took a moment to remove his pants the rest of the way, tossing them aside. 

“Sit,” she ordered. 

Kylo nodded, followed her direction explicitly, and sat on the cold floor. Dal brought her face close to his, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She brought her lips to his collarbone, then up to his neck, and then to his chin. She nibbled for a moment, loitering on his tender skin before her lips met his again. She straddled him, his hard member teasing her entrance but she refused to give him access so quickly. Kylo rested his hands on her back, her skin soft under his rough palms. She parted ways with his mouth, looking deep into his eyes as she slowly, ever so slowly, lowered herself onto him. 

His eyes rolled back and he let out a groan as he filled her up. Dal moaned as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Her nails dug into his freckled skin. “Fuck,” she whispered, falling against his chest.

Naturally, Kylo began to grind his hips against her. His long cock sliding in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster and faster. He held her hips firmly in place, holding her steady with a tight grip. The sound of their moans mixed with the loud pitter-patter of rain and the crashing of distant thunder and lightning filled the dark cave. Their bodies were only illuminated by the faint light of the waxing crescent moon. Dal brushed the hair from her eyes, examining his face as she cried out in pleasure.

His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were drawn. His soft lips were parted slightly, bruised, and sore. His hair fell bundled across his eyes, wet and messy as it was. Dal smiled at the sight of him, knowing that he could not think of anything other than how her body felt on top of him.

Kylo huffed, “I’m gonna-” He stopped and groaned mid-sentence. 

She nodded and rode him a bit harder- increasing her speed slightly. Kylo released within her, ropes of hot cum filling her up. Dal collapsed against his chest, reaching her own peak not long after. Kylo removed himself from her and moved his hands to her back. He ran his hands along her bare skin as they caught their breath.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendalyn and Kylo Ren return to the new first order base after fleeing Ilum. They are called into a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke.

It had been a long time since Dal woke in the arms of another. For Kylo, it was the first time he awoke with someone in his grasp. He wasn’t sure what to do with this power, so he stayed still for just a little while until Dal awoke. She yawned, stretching her arms up past his face. She curled her toes and fingers and groaned, wincing at the pain in her muscles. Her inner thighs ached, but in the best way possible as memories of their time together came back to her. She squinted her eyes open, eyeing the sunlight that shone on his chest, illuminating the pale skin. She met her lips to it, closing her eyes. 

Kylo couldn’t resist falling into thoughts of the night before. Her lips on his pulsating member, her slickness surrounding him. He felt the blood rush to his groin. “Careful.” Dal teased, looking up at him. Kylo looked past his nose, down at her. Their naked bodies were still intertwined. “Or I might have to remind you of your place.” 

Dal sat up, flexing her fingers and arching her back and giving her bones a good crack. Kylo watched quietly as she redressed herself, finally lacing her boots up. Her skin was dotted with remnants of the past twenty four hours. Scratches from the forest, bruises from their harried escape. Her lips were still swollen.

Kylo stood, pulling on his pants. He was hesitant at first, but he moved forward, closing the gap between them. He stood behind her, wrapping his large hands around the back of her upper arms. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck. Dal moved her head to the side, allowing him access to her pale skin. She reached her hand up, touching his cheek gently. “That’s better.” 

She turned in his grasp, facing him then. She looked up, quirking a brow. “What are you thinking, Ren?”

Kylo was taken aback. She’d never called him Ren before. It was usually Kylo, Kylo Ren, or Idiot. Sometimes Moron. But never Ren. “Nothing.”

“No, you are thinking. Fess up.” She pressed. He said nothing, his mouth forming a line as he avoided her eye contact. She turned the handle to his brain and entered, quickly grasping his train of thought and pulling it for herself.

“You want to stay here. In the cave.”

“No.”

“Yes. You do. You want to stay here...just us.” Dal paused, running her tongue along her lips. “You want to stay here and never return. To leave it all behind.” She stroked his cheek, dragging her long fingernails across his jawline. “It's a nice dream.” They parted, Dal turning to face the outside of the cave. The sun was hot here, close to the surface and terribly bright. “But we must return. You have to finish your training and take your place.” 

Kylo nodded, standing beside her and clasping his hands behind his back. “I know.” 

Dal leaned, resting her head on his shoulder. “But it really was a nice dream.” Wordlessly, they walked back to The Silencer and boarded. Dal closed her eyes, praying her stomach would settle but knew it wouldn't. At some point she heard Kylo contact the First Order command ship and request permission to dock. They were pulled into the gravitational pull and docked in the hanger. A meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke was the first command they were due to follow. 

But first, a change of clothes was in order. Both were sweaty, exhausted and torn to shreds. Dal and Kylo parted ways and went to their respective assigned chambers. Dal was disappointed to learn none of the clothes she had had on the Finalizer had been salvaged so she was left with nothing but the dull generic clothing that hung in everyone's closet. A black long sleeved button up, black trousers for men or a black pencil skirt for women and utility boots. 

Dal started with a shower, peeling off her ash ridden clothing. She scrubbed off the dirt, sweat, blood and sex off her skin, becoming clean once more. She let the warm water soothe her muscles that screamed. Once cleansed, she dried off and brushed out her hair. She pulled on the shirt, buttoning it up and leaving three holes open at the top. She decided on the skirt, tucking the hem of her top into it and finally putting on the boots. Dal looked in the mirror, grimacing at her appearance. Instead of a commanding officer she looked like a simple engineer. That would have to change. She gathered the extra fabric from the loose shirt and pinned it to give it a more form fitting look, hugging her curved. She put a long duster style coat on top to hide the alterations, and gave it a look. Better. Much better.

Snoke’s throne room at the secondary base was much larger and much grander. The wall and floors were the same shade of red, giving the illusion of a never ending space. Surrounding the outer rim of the throne room was Elite Praetorian Guard. Kylo was already there, kneeling before the Supreme Leader. Dal stood beside him, her hands clasping behind her back.

“Rendalyn. Kylo Ren.” He greeted in that ear splitting, irritating gravelly voice. “Much has happened since we last spoke.” 

Dal nodded in agreement. 

“Our base on Ilum has been destroyed by the resistance. The girl you captured whom you discovered is a force user escaped. We have lost a considerable amount of soldiers and our base here is not secured. What do you have to say for yourself.”

“Our base was destroyed and yes, the girl escaped but we didn’t come out with no accomplishments. My pupil, Kylo Ren, killed Han Solo. Han Solo was his father and had close ties to resistance leader Leia Organa. His death will not go unnoticed by her. While they are distracted and weak we will strike. Kylo and I will go on small private missions and target supply ships. We will cut off all food and weapons cargo from them so they are stranded on their lead ship.” Dal explained confidently. 

A smile appeared on Snoke’s marred face and he leaned back. “Yes, yes you will.” He chuckled. “You are dismissed. I expect a progress report within three weeks from today.” 

And with that, Dal and Kylo were excused. As Dal turned she felt her head begin to ache as Snoke pressed into her consciousness. Searching for what he knew she was hiding. She suppressed her thoughts of Kylo, his body, their bodies together, and hid them from him. He was no match for her- but she wouldn’t let him know that until she needed to.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Dal resume their training and their relationship advances.

Two full days passed before Dal clapped eyes on Kylo once more. She slept long and hard the first day, resting her tired body. She’d need it for the following weeks, knowing that she and Kylo would spend less time training and more time teaching him how to function in the field. On day two she spent her time polishing her saber who had seen better days, gathering new wears so she wouldn't have to muddle through in those horrid first order uniform crap, and taking time to give herself a little ‘spa day.’ She relaxed in the bath, warm black water surrounding her skin. 

As she rested in the porcelain tub, she smirked and allowed her thoughts to wander. She reached her hand down, between her legs. She teased herself, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Her consciousness wandered, carrying her pleasure with it as she sought out Kylo. In his chambers, he could hear her moans echoing in his head. Torture.

-

Finally the morning came and it was time to reconvene in the training hall. This one was not private, instead it was divided in two. One side for training Stormtroopers; (mostly fresh recruits to replace the ones who were lost) while the other half was reserved for Kylo and Dal to practice. Snoke thought it would be a good idea to show the troopers how real fighters worked against each other. 

Dal turned the corner to the entrance and was met with him. Her pupil turned lover. His helmet was on and he nodded a greeting, composing himself before they entered. They had a silent agreement to not inform anyone of their...well whatever they were for the foreseeable future. For now it would stay a secret. They crossed into the training room, and all of the training Jedi stood still, abandoning whatever they'd been doing to stand at attention. 

Dal walked through, her chin held high as her gaze fell on no one. “As you were.” She said loudly. Slowly the troopers continued their training, sparring against one another as Captain Phasma looked on silently. They crossed the divider into their section and stood across from one another. Dal grinned. 

She ignited her saber, circling him. Kylo ignited his own, taking the offensive and making the first move. He thrust his saber forward, but Dal dodged his move, spinning his saber smoothly and nearly clipping his shoulder. Kylo crashed his blade against hers, the plasma hissing. Dal fought back against his strength, pushing upward, her muscles burning as she made progress. She managed to shove his blade in the opposite direction and took the opening to connect her boot to his chest. Kylo dropped his saber and grabbed her boot, sending her to the ground with a thud. Dals saber rolled a few meters away and she decided to go without it. Kylo grabbed her other foot, dragging her backward. She took the opportunity to thrust her hips upward and kick the chin of his helmet with her heel. She rolled, facing upward now. She rolled back and leaped to her feet, grabbing Kylo's helmet firmly and using it to pull herself up, wrapping her legs around his torso. She reached beneath the metal edge, pulling his helmet loose and tossing it away. Kylo grabbed her waist roughly, trying to pry her off him. He flipped the now loose hair from his eyes and tried to suppress the swelling of his heart at the sight of her.

Dal used the force then, taking hold of him, freezing him in place. She stepped off of him, as if dismounting a Dewback. Kylo rolled his eyes, grimacing at her successful smirk. Dal released him, rubbing her hands together. “You’ve got to work on your force strength. You're a good fighter but...you could use some work. Your force is...raw. Unbalanced. You can’t use it until you need it and we need you to be able to control it.” Dal explained, looking around the room for something they could use. “Tomorrow we will find somewhere to train on the planet, outdoors. Not in this...training hall.” Dal decided. And with that, she returned to her quarters to plan.

Not twenty minutes later did the large door slide open. Dal turned to see who had entered and grinned at the sight of him. So tall and handsome as he stood before her. His helmet was balanced in the crook of his elbow, and he stared at her with a blank expression. “Can I help you?” She offered, lifting her eyebrow. Kylo looked down at his boots, searching for the words to explain his presence. She sighed, pushing herself off the edge of her bed and walking toward him, leaving just a few feet between them. She reached up, taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger, pulling his gaze down to hers. She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. 

“Nothing can happen until you ask for it.” Dal said, letting go of his chin and turning away. She took the books that laid across her bed off, closing them slowly and moving them back on the shelves while Kylo still stood there, wordlessly. “I won’t bite Kylo. Spit it out.”

“I want you.” He said quietly. 

“You want me?”

“Yes.”

“Come on, you are going to have to do a little bit better than that.” She teased, leaning against the far wall.

Kylo sighed, grimacing and looking away. “I want to be with you.” 

Dal smiled, striding toward him smoothly. “That is all you had to say.” She rose to the tips of her toes, pressing her lips against him. Kylos helmet fell to the stone floor with a clatter neither of them acknowledged. She took his gloved hand, leading him to the bed and sitting him down. She straddled her knees on either side of him, lifting his fingers to her lips. She pinched the edge of his leather glove, pulling it away slowly and tossing it aside. First the left, and then the right. Kylo watched her, completely mesmerized. She reached down, lifting the hem of his shirt up and away, her hands resting on his shoulders. 

She sat back, sighing as she searched his eyes. “I can’t do all of the work you know.” She sighed, standing up and turning her back on him. Kylo reached forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her backward, practically throwing her onto the bed. He climbed atop her, his face hovering just inches above her. Dal smiled, letting out a chuckle. “So it's like that, huh?” She leaned up, licking his chin.

Kylo smiled, and Dal soaked in it due to its rarity. It was like looking at the stars in the night sky. Endless beauty. Kylo ripped her shirt away from her body, tossing it over his shoulder. Dal arched her back, unclipping her bra and shouldering it off. They kissed hungrily, like lions devouring the carcass of some pour gazelle. Dal unbuttoned her pants and twisted out of them, sending her panties away with them. Kylo moved his supple lips to her neck, biting her tender skin roughly. The blood rushed to the surface, her skin turning purple and red. 

Dal smirked, coming up with a devious idea. She wrapped her legs around his waist and easily turned him, flipping him on his back so she was above him now. She slid down, letting her feet meet the ground so she could practically rip his pants off. Kylo winced, looking at her incredulously. Dal laughed, crawling back up his long, now naked body. She ran her tongue along his jaw, biting the lobe of his ear. Kylos long arm reached down, his hand finding solace in her warmth. Dal purred at the touch, leaning into his touch. He rubbed gently, his middle finger dipping into her center. Dal moaned quietly, arching her back in response. She found her left hand wrapped around his hardening member. She spit in her palm and began to stroke him, twisting and pulling roughly.

Dal leaned into his ear, whispering quietly. “A woman's body is like a ship. You have to know the right….buttons to press. Like this.” She reached down, guiding his hand to her clit. Kylo ran the rough pad of his thumb against it and Dal squeaked quietly. Enough was enough. Kylo grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her stomach, standing up behind her. Dal fought to turn back over but he used the force to pull her to the edge of the bed. “Hey!” Dal hissed, but she wasn’t fighting. This was exactly what she wanted. 

Kylo pressed himself to her backside, groping her ass in his large hand. Dal pressed back against him, looking over her shoulder at him once before pressing her face into the clean sheets of the bed. She felt his head poke aat her before slowly, he stretched her open. He entered slowly at first, taking his time and easing her into it. Dal moaned, her muscles quivering beneath his touch. Kylo groaned loudly, his head falling back as he closed his eyes, feeling pure bliss in the touch of her body. He thrust in and out of her, groaning with each stroke. Dal absentmindedly reached her hand beneath her body, straining to reach her pearl. Suddenly Kylo reached forward, taking a handful of her dark hair in his fist and pulling her head sharply backward. “No.” He growled. Dal hissed at the pain, freezing him instantly. She slid forward and sat up, crawling toward his still form. “You dare tell me what to do? I don’t think so.” She released her force hold, shoving him onto her bed and quickly getting into position above him. She straddled his sides, roughly lowering herself onto him. Kylo moaned, his voice breaking. Dals hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing it. Kylo gasped, coughing and moaning all at once. Dal felt herself growing close to climax, and rode him in a circular motion. Suddenly her walls clenched and she groaned as she came around him. The pressure sent Kylo over the edge, and he released within her. They both cried out in pleasure, panting. Dals hands loosened and Kylo gasped in a breath, the redness fading from his face. 

Dal took a moment to compose herself, retrieving a robe from the closet while Kylo laid out on the bed, gasping in air like it was water and he’d spent weeks stranded in the desert. She returned to him, sitting beside him and stroking his cheek. “Shhhh…” She murmured, “You did well.” She looked to her nightstand, extending her hand and using her force to pull the glass off the surface and into her hand. She sat him up gently, her hand behind his back. She lifted the glass to his lips, and tilted his head. Kylo drank thankfully. Dal smiled, wiping the sweat and hair from his brow. “Come.” She commanded, leading him to the shower and turning on the water. Perfectly warm, not too hot, not too cold. She removed her robe and stepped under the water with him. 

“You are so strange.” He murmured, taking her in his arms. Dal smiled, leaning against his chest as the water soaked them. “I know.” Both exhausted, they relaxed within each others grasp and then dried one another off. Dal pulled her robe back on and kissed his bruised cheek gently, pushing his wet hair back. “Tomorrow, we are training you in the ways of the force. You’ll need rest.” 

Kylo nodded, taking either side of her face in his hands and examining the fine features of her face. “Lets rest then.” He said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed like she had just an hour earlier. They slid beneath the covers, Kylo taking her form against his and holding her close to his chest. Dal closed her eyes, flicking off the bedside lamp effortlessly. 

-

The sound of a crackling fire woke Kylo. Dal still laid sleeping in his arms, but there was light glowing from the bathroom. He slowly slid away from her, careful to not disturb her slumber. He pulled on his trousers and stepped silently down the hall, and into the expansive bathroom. But there was no bathroom now. Suddenly, as soon as he crossed the threshold he was on some strange planet. A girl crouched next to a fire, warming her hands. It wasn’t quite dark but the sun was beginning to set. The girl spotted him and fell backward, scrambling. 

“Murderous snake!” She hissed. It was her. Rey. Kylo looked around him, finding nothing familiar except for the bathroom door which stood stark against the rocky, oceanic landscape. 

“What is this?” He asked, mostly speaking to himself. “Can you see my surroundings? I can see yours.”

“You are going to pay for what you did!” She growled.

“You aren’t doing this...the effort alone would kill you.” He pondered. “This is something else.” 

“Kylo?” A voice called distantly. Kylo turned to the sound, and then immediately turned back to Rey. But she was gone. The planet was gone, everything he had just seen was gone. “Kylo are you alright?” Dal asked from afar.

Kylo paused, hesitating before turning back and padding down the hall. “Yes, everything is fine.”


	15. Fifteen

Snoring filled the chambers of Rendalyn. Dal and Kylo lay intertwined, both cheeks covered in their own drool. Kylo’s head rested on Dal’s chest while she layed practically half off the bed. Then, the violent knocking on the door woke them. Dal sat upright quickly and Kylo was practically already standing. Dal pressed her finger to her lips and shooed him away. Kylo rolled his eyes and stood next to the door where he couldn’t be seen. Dal strode to the door, smoothing out her hair a bit and composing her expression to read less as ‘I’m hiding the supreme leaders prize pig’ and more like ‘why are you bothering me at this ungodly hour.’

“What?” She snapped, opening the door. A stormtrooper stood on the other side, standing at attention. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke has a message for you.” He said, thrusting a note in her direction. Dal snatched it and slammed the door, leaning against it and ripping open the paper seal.

It read as follows: Rendalyn, there are murmurs of resistance activity on the planet Skelp. I expect a full report of casualties within the day.

Dal sighed, tossing it with a frustrated grunt. “We have a mission. Get dressed.” Dal snapped to Kylo, speed walking to her closet and pulling out her utility pants and a black top with padded shoulders that created a sharp silhouette. She pulled everything on quickly, tying her boots with haste. Kylo was dressed within a few minutes, pulling on his helmet.

Dal walked out first, looking up and down the hall to assure they would not be found out. There were a few troopers at the far end of the hallway, but that was all. She waved to Kylo and he took a long stride out and away, ducking down another hall. Dal joined him shortly after. Together they walked side by side to the ship hangar where they’d make their departure. General Hux waited there, looking a little more pensive than usual. He muttered on about a flight itinerary and coordinates and the like; nothing useful as per usual. Kylo and Dal boarded the Silencer and off they went. Dal, eyes closed, trust Kylo to take her where they needed to be.

They landed and decided on their plan. “According to Hux, our intel from the native population is that they are farming crops there and loading them into cargo ships for the Raddus. I’ll attack first, I can disable the ship and then you will approach from behind while I distract them. Good?” Dal explained. Kylo nodded.

“And I want you to try to use the force as much as you feel you can. Try to resist using hands on fighting tactics or using your lightsaber. Push yourself.”

And with that, Dal exited the ship. She crouched, ducking into the woods which according to their maps would lead to the clearing that the farming was. Dal snuck quietly, peering out. There, a cargo ship. It stuck out like a star against the night sky. Dal reached out her open palm, focusing all of her energy. Sharply, she made a fist, crumpling the cargo ship. Screams filled the quiet, someone had probably been inside. She lifted it, the metal groaning as she pulled it into the air. She thrust her other hand forward, using all of her strength to toss the cargo ship into the group of people who had been loading it. They screamed, some being crushed beneath its massive weight while others just barely managed to dodge it. Some bystanders managed to equip their blasters, shooting blindly at the trees she hid behind. Dal smiled brazenly, igniting her saber and charging into the frey. She took down her first enemy with ease, stabbing them clean through. The next she managed to decapitate while she slid to hide behind a small shipping container no doubt stocked to the brim with supplies and food. Then she saw it. A resistance member flew through the air past her, landing with a painful snap. Then another's head twisted unnaturally and they collapsed. Kylo. He was using the force, successfully, and taking down the enemy with ease. 

Dal charged forward, taking down another soldier. Her saber dove through their eyesocket, burning them from the inside out. Only three people were left now and they dropped like flies. As quickly as it started, the scuffle had ended. Dal stood with her hands on her hips, not having even broken a sweat. Kylo huffed with satisfaction, standing across the field from her. Dal smirked.

“I’d say that went about as well as it could have.” She nodded approvingly, kicking the decapitated head of one of their victims like a soccer ball. She giggled.

Kylo stared at her, his heart pounding at the sight of here. As if in slow motion, he soaked in her being. Sun shone through her mahogany hair, illuminating the edges of it to create a gold toned glow. Her smile was wide, upturned and intoxicating. She rolled her eyes once she noticed his stare, spinning her saber once before disengaging it and clipping the hilt to her belt. 

“Snoke will be pleased.” Kylo said, closing the distance between them. He removed his helmet, standing beside her. Dal rolled her eyes again and did exactly what she knew he wanted to do and grabbed his hand with hers. Holding hands was so elementary but for some strange reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on, she wanted to please him as much as he wanted to please her.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Dal have a disagreement about the future of the first order and Kylo speaks with an unexpected guest.

Blood stained her cheeks, and the smell of fire stung her nose. Dal stood among the burning corpses panting heavily, her saber still lit in her left hand as she scanned the horizon. She deactivated it, shoving the hilt into her belt loop. She turned to the sound of a thud, spotting Kylo not far off pushing a dead resistance member off of the end of his own blade. This was their third cargo attack of the week. They had shot down the ship as it exited the orbit of a small agricultural settlement planet. It had landed in a blaze of fire and glory and those who had survived the crash hadn’t long before they were attacked by none other than Kylo Ren and his teacher, Rendalyn. 

Kylo looked to Dal, admiring her silhouette against the red sky. Dal turned to face him and laughed, jogging through the bodies and fallout to meet him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around the back of his neck. Kylos hands supported her from underneath and he pressed his lips to hers. “We are unstoppable.” She whispered against his mouth. Kylo nodded. “Yes. Thanks to you.”

They had spent any free time available training, and training hard. Rather than spend time in the training hall they took to the planet surrounding the first order base. Kylo practiced his use of the force on trees, boulders, anything massive enough to be worth the effort. Soon, they’d move mountains. Figuratively and literally. “Soon we will take down Raddus.” 

She felt Kylo tense and she released her legs and her booted feet met the ground. She looked at him curiously, her mouth drawing a line and her eyebrows lifting. Kylo looked down at her. “What?” He asked. 

“You tensed. What is it about the Raddus that...scares you?” She asked.

“Nothing. Stop prying.” He snapped, turning away and beginning the trek back to the Silencer. 

Dal froze him, stopping him mid step. Kylo fought against it, breaking lose within a few seconds. Dal stepped back. His growing strength...she hadn’t accounted for the fact that it would make him more difficult to control. “Don’t you dare shut me out.” She hissed, swiping a warm drop of blood off her cheek. He said nothing. “Leia. She’s your mother. I know that.” 

“Her son is dead.” Kylo growled.

“Clearly not. If Leia Organa’s son is dead then why is he still inside of you? I thought he’d died when I saw you kill your father Han Solo but clearly I was mistaken because I can sense that shred of lightness burning just as bright within your heart.” 

As soon as the words left her lips, Kylo’s hands wrapped around Dals throat, squeezing tightly. Dal clawed at his fingers, easily prying his hands off of her skin. Kylo took a step back, his open hands still held out in front of his chest. Dal opened her mouth to say something but instead she shook her head violently and walked past him, climbing the stairs into the Silencer. She found her seat at the back of the ship, belting herself in and sitting silently while she waited for Kylo to fly them back to the base.

The flight home was eerily silent. Neither spoke a word. The tension could be cut with a knife, anger radiating off of both of them in waves. They landed and Dal practically sprinted to the exit, disembarking quickly. The crowd of crew members who had arrived to perform a post flight diagnostic check leaped out of her path. She walked quickly and with pride, her head held high but as soon as she was safely hidden behind her door, she dropped to her knees. A few weeks ago he may have lost his hands for laying them on her but now...she was weakened by him. She had wanted so badly to toss him like a rag doll when he’d put his hands on her neck but something in the back of her brain prevented her from doing so. A conscious. She’d ignored that little voice all her life; every time it tried to prevent her from doing something heinous she had managed to block it out but not now. Not with Kylo. And she hated it. She tossed her saber against the wall and with the wave of her hand the books flew from the shelves on the far wall, scattering across the ground. 

-

After he watched her leave the ship hanger and take solace in her quarters, Kylo found himself retreating to his own. The crowd that had waited for their arrival cheered at the sight of him but he found no glory in it. No joy in the celebration of what he and Dal had achieved during their trip. He only felt shame for laying his hands on her the way he had...along with confusion. Dal had never hesitated to punish him and he had been so sure she was going to hurt him but instead she had done something worse; something more painful than a slap across the face. The look of disappointment and disgust in her eyes as she shook her head and excused herself to the Silencer made his stomach ache in anguish.

He removed his helmet and his outer jacket, placing them on his bed and sitting down beside them with a sigh. He rested his head in his palms with a sigh. Then he heard it. Waves crashing against a rocky shore. He lifted his head from his hands and he was no longer on the first order base. Instead he stood on that planet from all those nights ago. With Rey. Rey jumped out of her skin at the sight of him.

“It’s happening again.” Kylo said, wondering aloud as he observed his new surroundings carefully. It was dark.

“I’d rather not do this now.” She said, stopping mid step but not facing him.

“Me either.” Kylo said softly, his thoughts drifting to Dal.

“Why did you hate your father?” Rey snapped, turning to look at him. “Why did you hate him? Give me an honest answer.” She commanded. “You had a father who loved you! Who gave a damn about you!”

“I didn't hate him.”

“Then why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you kill him?” Tears streamed down her face now. “I don't understand.” She gasped.  
“You wouldn’t understand. You lost your father before you could form any real attachment and now you search for a father in everyone. In everything. First in Han Solo now in Luke Skywalker. Did he tell you what happened that night?” Kylo asked.

“Yes.”

“No.” Kylo asked, smirking and shaking his head. “He had sensed my power.” Kylo thought back to that night, in the hut. He’d been an innocent boy then. “As he senses yours. And he feared it.” He could hear the rumbling of the green saber even now. And the crashing of his own fending it off. “He tried to kill me, Rey. He wanted to control it. He wants to control you too.”

“Maybe it's for the best!” 

“No. Not like that.” He stepped toward her. 

“If we are going to speak of honesty, then tell me now. Are you in love with her?”

“With who?” Kylo asked, knowing damn well who Rey was referring to.

“My sister.”

“No.”

“Yes. You are. She is going to twist you even further- to the point of no return. I know there is still good in you. In ben.” Rey pleaded.

“You're wrong.”

And with those words, the world was gone. In the blink of an eye Kylo found himself standing in his room again, the crashing of waves gone from his ears. 

-

Dal found herself awake long into the night, the hours marching on as she lay staring at the ceiling. Cold and lonely. She stood, rumbling with frustration. Quietly, she padded across her bedroom floor and into the hallway. She slipped past the stormtroopers while they patrolled the other end of the hall. Her feet stung against the ice cold floors as she ran down them, wiping a stray tear from her wind stung cheeks. 

Inside of his chambers, Kylo woke with a start and sat up violently. There- he heard it again. A quiet knocking at his door. He stood, walking to his door and opening it to see Dal standing on the other side much to his surprise. She looked so different. She wore no makeup, her skin was tinted with a red flush and her eyes were swollen and wet with tears.  
“I don’t want to fight with you.” She whispered. Kylo reached out his hand, touching her cheek gently before letting his fingers fall to her hand and pulling her in. He shut the door with his left hand and pulled her against his chest. Dal wrapped her arms around him, sobbing quietly against his chest. 

“I don't want to fight with you either. I’m...I’m sorry.” Kylo whispered, running his hand up and down her back. He slowly stepped them both toward his bed, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. Dal crying was so….alien to the both of them. She was so painfully tough and even mean. But now she wet his skin with her salty tears. He paused, hesitating before the next words fell from his lips. “We will destroy the Raddus. Together.” 

“Do you mean it?” She asked, peeling her face from the crook of his neck to look up at his eyes. He melted at the sight of her. Big, red rimmed brown eyes. Drawn eyebrows, flushed cheeks and a sad frown on her lips. Her cheeks were glossy with remnants of her foreign emotions. He nodded, combing through the long lengths of her hair with his thick fingers.

“I love you.”


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Dals relationship progresses and so does the fight against the rebel scum.

“I love you.”

The three words had fallen off of Dal and Kylo’s lips simultaneously.

“You do?” Again, they said these words concurrently.

“I do.” Dal whispered, her voice croaking. “I really do.”

Kylo pulled her tightly to his chest, his chest rising and falling quickly. He buried his nose in her soft hair, breathing in the subtle scent of clean clothes and iron. Neither of them spoke, instead they embraced one another impossibly tightly. The word love had never crossed Dal’s lips before. The family she was born into which she should have loved the most had not received it. She’d killed her own mother and mercilessly bullied her own sister as a child and even now she swore she’d be the one to take Rey's life. But Kylo….he had a hold on her. An iron tight grip on her heart and she despised it and loved it all at the same time. 

“I don't understand.” Dal cried against him. “I’ve never felt this way before.” 

Kylo pulled her up on the bed, laying down with her still within his hold. They stared at each other, deep into their eyes. Kylo’s expression read as content, relaxed, relieved. Dal’s read as confused, troubled and afraid. He reached out, tucking the stray hair behind her perfect ear.

“Maybe love isn’t meant to be understood. Maybe it’s more important to let it happen while you can...when you can.” He smiled softly, the dimples in his cheeks defining themselves against his pale freckled skin.

“What a sight for sore eyes.” She sighed, returning the grin. And with that she slid closer against his chest and closed her eyes. They fell asleep above the covers, their bodies keeping one another warm as they slept; limbs intertwined tightly. 

-

Morning came all too quickly. Dal pressed her lips to the tip of his nose, counting his freckles as he slept. Kylo almost always woke first but this morning it was her who waited patiently for him to come awake. His eyes opened slowly, crinkling at the corners when he caught sight of her. “Goodmorning, my love.” She mumbled, tracing the outline of his jaw. Eventually Dal excused herself to her own chambers, getting dressed in a comfortable outfit. Today would have no missions, no training. Just a good break for her and her pupil...lover. She made a mental note to decide on what Kylo was to her later. Officially.

Once he was alone, Kylo Ren took the time to shower and change into a tunic and pants. He pulled the blankets up on his bed, lifting the pillow Dal had rested on that night to his nose and reveling in the scent she’d left in her wake. As fresh and comforting as a cool breeze on a summer day. As he pulled it away from his face, he realized that he was no longer on the base. Again. It was happening again. That same damn rocky, oceanic planet surrounded him and he grumbled in frustration.

And there she was. Rey. “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” He sighed. Rey jumped spinning to face him and sighing in...what was that? Relief?

“Why are you and Dal doing this. Killing the resistance. I know it isn’t what you want.” Rey asked, immediately confronting him with the difficult questions.

“Why do you assume there is good in me? There isn’t. I am killing the resistance because I want to be the supreme leader after Snoke. With Rendalyn at my side.” He snapped, his hands in tight fists.

“So you do….love her. You are past the point of no return.”

“Yes! Yes I do love her. And you….you know nothing about her. You gave up on her. Your own sister.” Kylo growled, his blood boiling.

“If you love her then why don’t you tell her about this. This connection we share.”

“Because it isn’t important.” 

“You know it's important, don't pretend.” Rey spat. Kylo shook his head and turned away wordlessly. “There is something between us, Ben. Ben. That is your name. Not Kylo Ren. I’ve spoken to Leia...and to Luke about that night. He made a mistake Ben! Your mother misses you and...she isn’t angry with you. About Han. She’ll forgive you.”

“I don't need anyone's goddamn forgiveness! Especially from my mother. Someone finally loves me for who I am!” He screamed. Rey didn’t stutter or shy away from him, despite his growing frustration and anger.

“Does she love you for you...or for what she thinks you will be?” 

And then yet again, she was gone. And Kylo was left standing alone in his bedroom with Dals pillow in his hands, squeezing it so hard his knuckles were stark white.

-

That night, Dal and Kylo rejoined in his chambers and made love. They didn’t fuck, no one got hurt. Together they created a love so passionate and innocent it felt like they weren’t in a first order base, they were floating high above the universe in a cloud among the stars. They slept side by side and in the morning, they got dressed together as they prepared for a mission. Today they would be stalking a scouting crew that had secretly stationed themselves on the desert planet to load up on a weapons deal. 

Rendalyn and Kylo prepared carefully, mapping out their course of action since they'd be attacking from the ground, and that they would probably be more carefully guarded because of the value of the weapons they were acquiring. The Silencer was ready to fly and so was Kylo. He ushered Dal into the ship and she belted in, praying her stomach would settle but knowing it wouldn’t.


	18. Eighteen

The planet was known as Jun-198. It was far from the first order base but the trip was worth it. If Rendalyn and Kylo Ren could destroy the weapons and ammo cargo that the resistance was acquiring here then they would be high and dry. They'd spent all of their ammo trying to fruitlessly defend the cargo ships so if they lost this as well, they would have next to nothing to use to defend themselves against the final first order strike that would effectively destroy the Raddus and kill general Leia Organa. Once that was complete, all that they’d have to do is locate Skywalker and the girl. Then the resistance and the jedi order would be finished for good and the First Order would have no opposing force. 

The Silencer slowly came into orbit of Jun-198, flying high above the surface as Kylo scanned for the Resistance location. There, he spotted them loading shipments into what was most likely the last of their cargo ships. Dal unbuckled, moving to the front of the ship and securing herself into the co-pilot seat so she could observe the carnage as he fired the laser cannons down on them like rain. 

Kylo fired, peppering the people on the planets surface with explosive lasers that lit up the desert surface. Distracted, confused and discombobulated, they attempted to fire at the Silencer but the ship was too fast to be caught by their blasters. Kylo landed the ship not far off and Dal charged out, lightsaber in hand. Kylo was hot on her heals, sprinting toward the sound of screams and the cloud of smoke on the horizon. Dal laughed with excitement, adrenaline filling her veins as they creased the hill. Below was what could only be described as chaos. Half burned bodies, gruesome victims lay with their bones exposed and their brains destroyed. There were about twelve fighters left in total, armed with blasters as they took cover behind whatever they could find. Dal slid behind one of the unloaded boxes, and felt it slide away. Thats odd, she thought to herself. She looked in, and scoffed at the emptiness. 

“This is a trap, Kylo!” She screamed at him. “This isn’t the cargo! They misled us!” Frustrated, she kicked the box away and leaped to her feet. The resistance members here stood no chance against her pure unbridled rage. It was a trap, it had been all along. There was no valuable cargo here, just a clever trick to make them waste time and ammo. Then she saw him. That stormtrooper from the forest. FN-2187. That obnoxious defector who had defended Rey….Dal had assumed he’d died when the planet exploded but Rey must have gone back for him, risking her own life in the process….she’d always been too soft. Too caring. 

Dal leaped over the body she’d just flattened, charging for him while Kylo took on two more resistance members who had long run out of ammo and foolishly resorted to their fists instead of surrendering. Such heart, so little cleverness. Dal extended her right arm, opening her palm wide as she lifted FN-2187 several feet into the air. She squeezed him tightly with her force, forcing the blood to rush to his head. “Where is my sister?” She commanded. 

“I’ll never tell you!” He screamed.

“That really is too bad.” And with that, she twisted his neck and let his body drop. FN-2187 was dead. Perhaps Rey would find out and come to Dal herself; how convenient that would be and what a time saver! But first, there were a handful of rebels to take down. Kylo had a handle on it, lifting one with a single finger and slamming them against the burning cargo craft. Dal smiled, feeling her heart flutter with pride. The other four began to run, afraid for their lives that they seemed to not realize had ended the second the Silencer had landed. So easily taken. And with that, the fight was over and the weapons cargo was somewhere else, probably long gone and loaded onto the Raddus. 

“You killed him.” Kylo said, spotting FN-2187’s mangled corpse half buried in hot sand.

“I did. But not before getting some information of course. His mind showed me a very basic image of the planet Rey is hiding on with Luke. Not much but better than nothing.” 

Kylo nodded, disengaging his saber. Without its quiet rumbling everything was quiet now. Just the dull crackling of the flaming ship. “It's a small set back. With you by my side we can take down the Raddus even if they have their precious weapons and ammo cargo. We don't need ammunition. We are the ammunition.” 

-

Dal peeled her sweaty body off of Kylo’s chest, struggling to catch her breath. Kylo laid out on the bed, completely exhausted and satisfied. Dal looked up at him, moving the hair from her eyes so she could see him better. Her gaze traced the outline of his beautiful profile. A smooth, sloping forehead that dipped at the brow bone and led into his big beautiful nose. She ran her index finger along its length slowly, and Kylo smiled. “What are you doing?” He asked between breaths, chuckling quietly.

“Just taking you in. I want to remember you like this forever. I want to remember...us like this.” 

“Dal….” He began. Kylo wanted so badly to tell her about Rey...the force that connected them. He’d been studying and found nothing like it in his books. Dal should know, shouldn’t she? She was the closest thing to family he had and the only woman he’d ever loved. He had to tell her.

“What?” She asked, gazing up at him with doe eyes. And then he realized. She could never know.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” He pressed his mouth to hers. Dal knew better though. She pressed into his mind gently, scraping the surface of his thoughts yet the only thing on his mind was...her. How much he loved her and how beautiful he thought she was. She sighed with contentment, relaxing completely and tucking herself into the crook of his arm.

She had tried to read him, and now he knew; he was strong enough to deflect her efforts. He could mask his true thoughts with something else. The deceit weighed on his mind but he tried to remember this was for the best. If she knew...she’d never trust him again. Perhaps if he had told her the first time then it would have been ok but it had gone on too long now. This had to stay his secret.

-

Dal returned to her own quarters after about an hour of time spent laying in his bed fast asleep. Kylo relaxed against the headboard, closing his eyes as he attempted to relax. Everything moved so fast, they had slaughtered countless rebels in the last three weeks along. Destroying cargo ships and scouting crews every opportunity they got. Today was the first day he actually recognized one of their fighters. FN-2187. Stormtrooper turned rebel. Almost as if on cue, he heard the ocean rumbling and he opened his eyes to the sunlit planet. 

“She killed him.” Rey's pensive voice said, cutting the silence.

“Yes.” Kylo grumbled, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

“How could you let her do such a thing!” Rey screamed, throwing a rock at his form, but it flew straight through him. “You are monsters!”

“Why do you constantly fool yourself into thinking I am on your side?” Kylo snapped. 

“Because I know there is good in you Ben. I can sense it...and I know you can too.” She said quietly, her eyes welling with tears.

“Your- stop it.” He hissed. “You don’t know me.” 

“I do. I know you aren’t Kylo Ren. You are Ben Solo!”

“No I’m not! He is gone!”

Rey’s hand shot out, extending toward him in a reaching moment. “Take my hand Ben. Take my hand and together we can...we can undo all of this.” 

Unconsciously, Kylo began to reach back, as if in a trance. A force dyad. “Together Ben. I know you think you love her but-” Rey gasped for breath, their fingers just inches from one another. “She is not your match. Luke...he studied the prophecy. It foretold that there would be a force dyad...a...a match of two equals as strong as life itself. That is what this is.” She explained. Their fingers were so close it felt like the strongest magnetic current. Kylo ripped his hand away, stepping back.

“No...no we aren’t Rey! You are….you are a foolish girl on the wrong side.” 

“Listen to your heart Kylo! What is it telling you? Don’t you wonder why you won’t tell her about this? About what is happening to you?” Beside Rey, the boulder crumbled.

“Enough!” Kylo shouted, both of them startled that his strength could travel the distance of time and space that separated them. Rey was speechless, as was Kylo. “I...I don’t want this!” He cried, feeling his heart rate increase as his palms began to sweat. His eyes felt swollen and wet. 

“It’s not about want, Ben. It’s what we are. Join us and everything will be balanced again. Please.” She begged, her tone growing more hysterical. Kylo turned away, clawing at his eyes as he gasped for breath. And with that, it was all gone and he was alone once more. Alone and at peace.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order makes a battle plan to formally attack the main resistance ship, the Raddus.

Dal stood on the bridge beside Hux, watching the technician demonstrate a holographic map of the Raddus. Today they would plan the final assault on the resistance organization. Kylo stood behind Dal, hands clasped behind his back as he quietly listened to them discuss just how they would go about this particular attack.

“This is their fuel chamber. If we focus our fire there then we should be able to take down the ship easily. We have a squadron of one hundred and forty TIE fighters. The resistance has an estimated amount of about forty outdated fighter crafts, and we doubt they have much ammo to go with them.” Hux explained as the technician zoomed into the fuel sector of the Raddus. 

“We should send sixty TIE fighters to make the initial assault. We have more ammo, better pilots and faster, more modern ships. We don’t want to throw all of our fire at it before we have to.” Dal decided. Hux nodded. “Do they have any escape pods?”

“About four according to our statistics. Each can contain thirty crew members max.” Hux informed her. Dal pondered for a moment, rubbing her chin in contemplation.

tie

“Then I think we should fire on them before they are even boarded. Do we have enough fire power from the NightVandal to zero in on these escape pods?” She asked, knowing the assault would take place from the new first order destroyer ship which had been dubbed the NightVandal by Supreme Leader Snoke. Luckily it had already been three quarters of the way complete when the StarKiller had gone up in flames on Ilum. 

“Yes. The NightVandal has twice the firepower than the Starkiller had. In fact, it is also equipped with Beskar steel armor in the most vulnerable sectors.” Hux explained with a grin. He’d been in charge of much of the ship design and was clearly proud of his creation.

“What active part will Kylo and myself have?” Dal asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Well...erm-” Hux began.

“None.” Kylo interrupted. “This mission is not where we are needed. We need to save our strength to use on the girl and Luke Skywalker. You will take shelter on the planetary base while I observe mission control from the bridge here.” 

Dal scoffed, shaking her head. “No. No. I will stay on the bridge with you. I refuse to take shelter.” She hissed. 

Kylo sighed. “Very well. We will stay on the bridge together and make sure the attack goes as planned and that the Raddus falls. We will have a victory.” He announced before turning on his heel and exiting into the hallway. Dal signaled Hux to give her a moment before following quickly, her cape billowing behind her as she joined him in the empty hall. She grabbed his arm, and Kylo froze under her grip. Rey. Rey sprang to the forefront of his thoughts...what she had told him just hours ago. They were the force dyad that the prophecy foretold. His heart sped up at the very thought.

“Meet me in my room tonight. Nine pm.” She whispered, begging him with her eyes to do as she told. Kylo nodded, not meeting her gaze. Dal huffed, rising onto the tips of her toes and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Dal.” He grunted, looking back and forth to make sure no one had seen. She smirked, releasing his forearm and excusing herself back into the technical room. 

Once she was out of sight, Kylo felt his lip begin to tremble. It was all so much...Rey told him to listen to his heart. So he did. The entire walk back to his quarters he listened and he listened hard. But all he heard was static. Deafening static. Once he was safely inside of his chambers he pushed hard, straining to connect with Rey wherever she was. 

“Kylo?” Her voice called, cutting through the static.

“Rey.” He muttered, turning to her with swollen eyes.

“What's happened?” She asked.

What had happened? What was he to say? He had no idea. He certainly couldn’t tell her about their plans for the Raddus. “You need to get my mother off of the Raddus.” He said, surprising himself.

“Why? Is Leia in danger?” Rey asked. 

“Yes. Just do it. Just do it.” He ordered, pacing uncomfortably. “Is Luke absolutely sure? Sure what we are...this force dyad?”

“Yes. He is.” 

“What does it-”

“It means that loving you is in my genetic code, and loving me is in yours.”

“No. No. Love is a choice Rey and I’ve chosen Dal. Stop this!” He ordered, his chest aching as his heart convulsed in his chest. 

“Not for us it isn't.”

-

Kylo knocked slowly on Dals doors. Usually they met in his chambers but tonight was already strange and different so a new location seemed fitting. He removed his helmet and suddenly the door opened yet no one was on the other side. Kylo stepped through the threshold hesitantly, looking across the empty space. Nothing was really out of order. There was her bed, nightstand, closet, bookshelves, hall to the bathroom….that was all. Everything was smooth and glossy and black just like his. And eerily quiet, but only for a moment before the door slammed closed behind him. He jumped, turning around and finding nothing but the backside of the door. He turned back to the open room. 

“Dal?” He called into the empty room as he stepped to the left to get a better view down the hall. Suddenly, music began playing loudly and filled his ears. Strange music….nothing he had ever heard before though he knew the genre was considered classical. Suddenly, he saw her. His Dal. She stood in the bathroom doorway in a long robe.

(listen to this link as you read for the full effect https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_7sCvE8xPM&list=PL9pI5wvtm5n5V3wOqWFfnlCqmUcTE55e6&index=2 ) 

“You're just too good to be true.” She mouthed to the lyrics. “Can’t take my eyes off of you….you’d be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much.” She continued, strutting down the hall dramatically with her long robes billowing behind her. He noticed how long her hair was when it was down, billowing around her face and framing it. He couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

“At long last love has arrived….and thank god I’m alive.” She mouthed to the crackling tunes that filled the silence. She leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, sliding halfway down it and shimmying her shoulders in a flirtatious and somewhat silly manner. He’d never seen her act this way...so unserious. “You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you. Pardon the way that I stare, there is nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak.” She continued.

Kylo smirked and leaned back on the door, crossing his feet in front of himself as he let her have her way with him. “But if you feel like I feel please let me know that is real, you’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

The lyrics paused and music took over. Dal pushed off of the wall and danced her way across the room. She snaked her hips as she walked, flashing him a devious smile and half lidded eyes as she shook her shoulders. Then a loud instrument, what he could only guess was a trumpet, played and she sprinted the rest of the way to meet him. “I love you baby and if it's quite alright I need you baby to warm my lonely nights! I love you baby trust in me when I say….” She sang into his ear, hooking her hands behind his neck and spinning them both across her room. She took his right hand in hers, extending their arms to the side while keeping her other arm around his waist. Kylo had never really danced before but he let her take the lead, his cheeks aching at the unusual strain of the brazen smile he couldn’t fend off. They span around and around and around in circles, swaying to the infectious sound of Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by Frankie Valli. He spun her under his arm, a move he wasnt even aware he could do; almost like dancing was instinctual. 

“Oh pretty baby!” She sang, kissing his neck with a laugh. “Now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you!” Slowly she backed him up to the bed, laying him down and crouching over him. The music continued on but it faded from this moment as they stared into each other's eyes. Kylo up and Rendalyn, Rendalyn down at Kylo. 

“I love you baby.” She whispered, meeting his lips. Her expression went from gleeful and amused to serious and earnest in a matter of seconds as she let her hands brush the hair from his eyes. Kylo felt immense guilt flood his veins. Guilt over a thousand things. For not informing her of he and Reys stupid dyad, for conjuring Rey purposely for the first time, for...for compromising their mission for his mother who had never really been there for him. Not the way Dal had. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he stared up at her angelic form. He tucked the hair behind her ear, realizing how much his heart ached at the thought of losing her. The thought of choosing anyone over her. "You're just too good to be true." He sang along, learning the lyrics slowly. "Can't take my eyes off of you." Dal finished, standing up and pulling him back into a standing position with a sharp tug that made him gasp in surprise, and then break out in a hearty laugh. They continued their dance, holding onto each other for dear life as they swayed back and forth like seashells caught in the grasp of an ocean current. Waves bounding along the edge of a rocky shore. Dal led and Kylo followed her as she pulled stepped them forward and backward, left and right. Their eyes never left one another. 


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order attacks the Raddus.

The Raddus stood stark against the stars, commanding everyone in the universe to absorb its magnificent presence. It was almost a shame to destroy it. The NightVandal sat ready to fire, all of its cavalry prepared and strapped into their TIE Fighters in the ship hanger. The pilots sat ready at their stations, the ship armed tooth and nail to fire its ammunition into the heart of the Raddus. On the bridge stood its three main captains. General Armistice Hux, Kylo Ren himself, and his teacher Rendayln.

On the Raddus, everything was equally calm. Due to Kylo Ren’s invaluable tip of the upcoming attack by the First Order, everything was exactly where it should be. Fighter jets were loaded with what ammunition they had left and non-combat personnel had boarded the escape pods hours earlier and escaped to a distant galaxy (General Organa included, not before preparing a detailed counter attack of course and leaving her most trusted commander Amilyn Holdo in charge). Rey and Luke Skywalker remained hidden for the safety of the future of the Jedi Order. The only thing that could not be improved upon in preparation was the fuel pods. They were low, extremely low on fuel. 

“Command forty TIE Fighters to fire on the fuel chambers.” Dal instructed Hux, her arms folded over her chest. For such an occasion, she dressed the part of commanding officer. She wore a floor length A-line gown in the deepest black fabric, long sleeves and a plunging neckline that buttoned at the highest point of the neck, creating the silhouette of an oblong diamond on her chest. The sharp pointed shoulders featured incredibly detailed gold appliques, surely crafted by hand. 

Hux nodded and patted the shoulder of one of the officers who wore a radio to communicate with the pilots eagerly awaiting for their first order. In seconds the deep rumbling of forty TIE engines igniting all at once within the ship's hangar rattled the entire NightVandal. Rendalyn's pensive expression changed to a smug smile as her fingers flexed in excitement. 

Kylo stood beside Dal, his eyelid twitching with anxiety. His throat felt tight and his skin was clammy, but he never let that on to Dal. If she probed his mind, he had a steady stream of thoughts prepared to feed her. Explosions and victory. What she didn’t see was the mental sigh of relief knowing his mother was not in her path of destruction. 

The TIE Fighters flew toward the fuel pods of the Raddus, firing on them at once. They easily exploded what was left of the Raddus’s fuel reservation, and the NightVandal crew cheered in celebration of this small victory. “Where is the counter attack?” Dal asked, knowing better than to count her chickens before they hatched. Hux stepped toward the technician, leaning in and asking him a question quietly. 

“It’s possible that they may be so low on fuel that they have no reason to defend their fuel pods.” Hux offered, his brows furrowing and his lips forming a tight lipped smile. Dal huffed, crossing her arms. “Tell them to attack the damn escape pods. Now!” She growled, slamming her fist on the back of the technicians chair. He jumped in surprise and urgently commanded the order over the radio. Rendalyn took a step toward the large window that viewed the Raddus, watching impatiently as the TIE Fighters circled the Raddus to the far side where the escape pods would be stored in order to launch from. 

“Ma’am.” The technician said quietly. Dal looked over her shoulder. “What?” She snapped, her arms uncrossing so her hands could balance on her hips.

“They- well. The….the escape pods are gone.”

“What?!” She cried out, stomping back toward the command center. “What do you mean? How is this possible?” 

“They must have known we were coming.” Hux mumbled, chewing his thumbs nail contemplatively. 

“How?!” Dal snapped, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

No one spoke, and the bridge grew eerily silent as everyone avoided her steamroller gaze. Everyone was practically frozen as she searched for a set of eyes to land on hers, if they dared. Hux sighed, raking a gloved hand through his sleek ginger locks. 

“We have a rat.”

“A rat?” Dal rumbled, far too distracted to notice Kylo’s tensing shoulders. Luckily his helmet concealed the sweat on his brow. 

“Yes. A rat. It’s no matter now. The battle has begun, we will worry about this breach of security later.” Hux concluded. “Fire on the Raddus, now!” He commanded. The technicians counted their checklist off, lifting the covers from the three largest buttons before pressing them all at once, unleashing a storm of laser cannons directed at the already vulnerable Raddus. The fuel compartment was still smoldering from the blaze of the TIE fighters who had since circled back to the NightVandal to take cover until their next command. The Raddus fired back with all they had, aiming their assault upon the bridge itself but it was ineffective due to the durable shield surrounding it. The Raddus was also equipped with a shield but because of the low fuel and the crackling fuel chamber fire, it was weak and had little effect on hampering the laser cannons that struck down furiously.

Dal lowered her tense shoulders, waiting patiently for the ship to implode from the endless cannon fire. Kylo stood a few paces back and she glanced at him, flashing him a confident smirk and a nod. All was not going according to plan, but that didn’t matter. Not as long as he was by her side. Finally the small fighter crafts exited from the fire side of the Raddus, presumably to perform a smaller, more focused assault on the NightVandal. They had even fewer pilots than Dal had initially assumed, having only eighteen or so in their formation. Then she had a thought. Poe, that damned pilot. No way would that foolish man miss out on his opportunity to attack the first order, surely he would be flying with them.

“I want a pilot as a prisoner of this war. Pilot Poe Dameron. He flies a T-70 X-wing starfighter.” She ordered. The technician nodded patiently and put in the order, commanding two TIE Fighters to surround him, link their ships to his and pull him into the hanger. It was an easy mission and with ships as fast as the TIE’s, he would not outrun them or outpower them. He was a good pilot, but even he could not outrun the first order. Dal waited with baited breath, watching the First Order pilots weed out the starfighter, cutting him off every chance they got and finally they linked their ship to him and disabled his command system; pulling him into the NightVandal with ease.

“Their other pilots have deserted. They are leaving- flying out of the system here.” The technician announced loudly. Dal turned and strode back, her boots thudding against the floor. 

“Why? Why would they abandon their cause?” She commanded, her voice filled with confusion and wonder as she looked back out to the starry sky. Then she realized. The Raddus was turning. Slowly, its nose which had been pointed east in respect to the Night Vandal was swinging toward them, facing them head on. “They are going to use the Raddus as a weapon.” She mumbled, her eyes widening as she looked away, hand covering her open mouth. “Everyone, take cover.” She commanded, sprinting to the head over the ship, standing just feet from the enormous command window that stared out into the quiet of space. The Raddus now faced them, its glaring snout looking particularly smug and self satisfied as the forward thrusters powered up. 

Technicians scrambled to duck behind their stations while Dal stayed close to the front viewing ports. Kylo took long steps to stand beside her. “We have to leave Dal. That ship has enough backup thruster panels to transition into lightspeed which will split the NightVandal in half.” He ordered, his tone rough as he pulled her forearm. 

“No.” Dal growled, yanking out of grasp. “They will not win. Not this time.” She whispered, her voice echoing in his ears like rolling thunder as he looked into her narrowed eyes. 

“We don’t have a choice!” He boomed, his voice reverberating through the helmets metal panels.

Dal turned away from him, stepping one foot back to create a wide stance. She extended her right arms slightly and kept her left close to her side, her hands sharp and stiff. Kylo assumed a similar position, waiting for the Rebel’s next move. The Raddus groaned into motion, transitioning into lightspeed as the thrusters exploded with effort. As it hurtled toward the NightVandal, Dal and Kylo extended their arms fully in unison, opening their palms as wide as possible. The Raddus stuttered, grinding against the effort as the thrusters fought the two dark force users' most powerful strengths. Both Dal and Kylo grit their teeth, fighting with all of their might. Kylo felt his grip slipping, sliding backward along the bridge floor until he lost all of his hold and was flung backward; slamming violently against the back wall. Dal was alone now as she pushed back with all of her might. She roared loudly, her arms shaking as she fought the massive Star Cruiser tooth and nail. The ship trembled, bits and pieces crumblings off of its exterior.

Warm blood trickled from her nostril, cascading down the side of her mouth and streaming down her chin. Kylo watched, his vision wavering and his skull pounding as he clawed toward her silhouette. If the effort alone didn’t kill her, the Raddus splitting the NightValant in two would. “RENDALYN!” He screamed over the deafening rumble that froze everything in place. His calls fell on deaf ears as Dal strained against the mighty vessell. The sky beyond the command center window was dark, and then it was an enormous burst of yellow and red as the Raddus exploded against the stars. Dal’s screams faded, the rumbling ceased, and her form collapsed on the floor of the bridge with a thud.


	21. Twenty-One

Her skin had been as white as snow when he cradled her in his arms that day, her limp body cold in his touch as he held her close. The Raddus had been destroyed...but at what cost? Dal lay cold in his arms with a pulse so insignificant he could barely find it. She was swept away to the med bay in mere moments, disappearing in a flurry of medical droids and doctors that shut him out. He may be Kylo Ren, a man with the full strength of the dark side behind him, but he didn’t have any skills that could save a life. So he let them sweep her away while he retreated to his quarters under the guise of having to make a report back to Snoke when in reality, the supreme leader had sent congratulations in the form of a holographic message and left it at that. Inside the privacy of his room, Kylo fell apart. He sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his head in trembling hands as he choked back sob after sob. 

-

That night, after finally succumbing to a restless sleep, Kylo woke to the dull rumbling of a lightsaber. He squinted against the bright blue light that blinded him as he sat up and slid away from his mattress, scrambling to ignite his saber which flew to his open palm. Then he remembered the force dyad. Rey stood across the room from him, saber in hand as she fought back angry tears. 

“You killed the Raddus.”

“Dal killed the Raddus.” He corrected, wondering why he cared what she thought of him.

“Did the Raddus kill her? I can see it in your eyes. She’s hurt, isn’t she?”

Kylo stayed silent, spinning his saber once to keep his twitching hands busy. Rey’s expression softened, her eyebrows lowering and her lips parting. She put her saber away, clipping it to her belt with a sigh. “I don’t want to fight you, Kylo. The time for fighting is over between us. Don’t you see that? You must see that.”

“Leave me alone.” Kylo rumbled. “Is it not enough that she is dying? Your sister! Your own sister is dying.” He bellowed, throwing his saber to the side in frustration. 

“She hasn’t been my sister for a long time.” Rey said, stepping toward him. “Please. Kylo. Take my hand...just let go! Join us, release Poe.” Rey pleaded, reaching for his hand. Kylo turned away, breaking the connection and reveling in the silence it brought him. The pilot Poe Dameron was in holding and would stay there until Dal awoke. No matter how long it would take. 

-

Days massed one at a time as Kylo tried to convince himself to go see Dal. He had seen her through a small port window once and nearly lost his breakfast at the sight of her. Pale in a medical bed, layered with blankets and poked through with needles in her veins to ensure she received the proper fluids. Her condition was considered stable after the first night, but she was trapped in an unexplained coma like state. Her eyelids would flutter, she may even utter a word or two, but communication was impossible for the time being and it tortured Kylo to the very depths of his soul. 

His other plague was Rey. That damned Jedi. She had been training with Luke for months now on the secret planet she refused to divulge to him. Rey bothered him endlessly as he awaited his Rendalyn’s return. Every evening without fail the force dyad would connect them and leave him disturbed as he tried to block her out to the best of his abilities. Both were stubborn and determined to succeed, leaving them in a stalemate. Until one night she went too far.

“You are so stubborn, Ben. Just like your father. If he had just listened to me he would be alive.” She spat, shaking her head.

Kylo stood, striding to where her form stood against the dark shadows of his room. “Don’t talk about my father.” He barked, his pointed finger inches from her face. Then he imagined kissing her. Pressing his lips to Reys, giving into the force dyad that shoved them together like a magnetic force. It would be so easy to give in, to forget everything and fall into her open arms. 

“Do it.” She pushed, staring up at him with those eyes. Those not quite green, not quite brown eyes. So painfully similar to Dal’s. The woman he loved who he couldn’t be sure would ever rise from her comatose state. So he did. He craned his neck, unsure whether or not physical touch was even possible through the dyad. In seconds he had his answer- yes. 

When their mouths collided, the world fell away. The ever long war of Jedi vs. Sith faded to the farthest corners of both of their minds. Rendalyn, cold in the medbay, was gone from his thoughts for the first time since the attack on the Raddus. Even Luke Skywalker was far from his mind. All he could see was her, Rey, a beacon in a dark ocean of fear and hatred and pain. He pressed his body to hers, falling into her angelic form of hope and light and he felt everything he had built himself into fall away. Rock walls of vile beliefs and actions crumbled and disappeared into ash. Kylo Ren was gone.


	22. Twenty-Two

Darkness enveloped her world. Muffled beeping filled her ears as she began to stir. Her eyelids felt impossibly heavy, as if they’d been glued shut. Her fingers were stiff and sore as she twitched them, trying to get her bearings at the very least. She could feel soft cotton under her finger tips, perhaps a blanket laying over her aching bones to keep her warm. As her senses slowly returned, the pain did as well. Throbbing, bone rattling pain most prevalent in her arms and chest. Finally Dal managed to force her burdensome eyelids open just enough to take in her surroundings. Everything was stark white and sterile. The medbay. 

The needle lodged in her peripheral vein led back to an IV with a bag no doubt loaded with chemicals to keep her vitals steady. She was on a medical bed piled high with blankets that made her feet sweat until they were slick. Her hair was brushed neatly and plaited across her left shoulder. She parted her dry, crusted over lips and longed for a sip of water to wet her withered palette. Her throat ached as she attempted to get out any sound at all, her vocal chords grinding against one another with little lubrication. The best she could manage was a panicked squeak that no one could hear. She closed her leaden lids, letting out a weak huff of frustration. 

Dal focused as hard as she could in her barely half conscious state, targeting Kylo- wherever he was. She could hardly remember anything besides standing on the bridge with him and Hux at her side as they prepared to assault the Raddus. Things must have gone horribly wrong...what if he was dead? Mentally grasping him felt impossible as she scrambled to find him anywhere within this darkness. Then- there- a spark. “Help.” She cried mentally, screaming as loud as her throbbing brain would allow. It was too painful, a stabbing twinge at her cerebral cortex forced her to release her hold on whatever she had managed to latch onto. 

What felt like years passed as she writhed beneath her blanket cocoon, far too infirmed to fight any farther than the occasional wriggle beneath what felt like hundreds of pounds of cotton sheets. She let out an infuriatingly quiet whine before collapsing her tensed muscled back into the bed, clamping her eyes shut as her bottom lip trembled with impending hysteria. Then, she heard it. The unmistakable thud of boots against linoleum. She managed to peak open her eyes, her hands shaking as she waited with bated breath. The door swung open and there he stood, pausing at the foot of her bed as he waited for her to invite him any closer. The dam of control that stood at the forefront of her limbic system crumbled, and Dal felt the ocean of salty tears cascade down her cheeks as soon as he entered the room. 

“Kylo.” She mewled weakly through quivering lips, her voice rough and dry. He ran to her bedside, falling to his knees so he could better reach her. He gently wrapped his broad arms around her shoulders, as if she were a piece of glass that could shatter with one wrong move. She shook beneath him and he let out a quiet ‘shhhh’ sound in an attempt to calm his rattled lover. “You're okay,” He murmured, his cheek pressed to the crown of her head. Dal tried fruitlessly to wrap her arms around his torso, failing to find the strength to lift her limbs barely an inch off of the bed. “It’s ok.” He cooed, leaning back on his heels. He caressed her cheek in his left palm, and held her hand in his right. 

“What happened?” She croaked. 

“You saved us. You single handedly destroyed the Raddus.” He told her, speaking slowly as to not move too quickly and confuse her already muddled mind.

“At what cost?” She asked, referring to her heavily impaired state.

Ben thought back to that day, as he watched her form collapse against the floor of the command center with a deafening thud. He had practically teleported to her side, pulling her limp body into her lip. Her skin had been so pale, and her nose was stained red with rivers of blood pooling from it. He had been sure she was dead. And in a sense, it was he who had died since then. 

“You lost so much energy….they weren’t sure you would make it. Or if you’d even wake up.” He explained, his hand stroking her tender cheek. “You’ve been here for two weeks, waking up only for moments at a time and calling to me on each occasion, but this is the first time I’ve arrived on time.” He absent mindedly reached for the water on the side table, lifting the edge of the glass to her lips. Dal gasped in relief as it finally quenched her thirst, relieving one aspect of her current torture. 

-

‘Kylo Ren’ ordered Dal to be transported to her own room so she could be more comfortable during her recovery. According to the head doctors of the First Order, she would be just fine with ample rest and relaxation. No training, no fighting and, though the doctor didn’t specifically specify the final part of the precautions, absolutely no fucking. What a drag. She sat in her bed, leaning against Ben’s chest as he ran his fingers through her now loose hair, massaging her scalp gently. Dal let her eyes rest closed, listening to his steady heartbeat thump over and over again. 

“Remember that night in my room, the day before we attacked the Raddus?” She murmured, clutching to the fabric of his shirt desperately as if she would slide away back into the darkness if her grip loosened in the slightest.

“Yes.” He whispered, picturing her stupid dance as she swayed to the classics.

“I can’t remember ever having been as happy as I was that night in my whole life.” She cooed. Kylo nodded, his heart aching at the thought of her life before him. Then he thought of Rey...they had spent so much time together during Dal’s comatose state. Nearly every night as soon as he retreated to his room on the NightVandal the force dyad would force them together. But after just a few days of this routine, it no longer felt forced. He began to look forward to it. After that kiss it was difficult for him to keep his hands off of her, so he’d remind himself of Dal who laid motionless for days on end...but somehow it wasn’t enough to stop him from pressing himself to Rey and soaking in her light as she scrubbed away the final remnants of the stranger that was Kylo Ren. 

“What is it?” Dal asked, sitting up slowly so she could look into his eyes.

“Nothing?” He said, his tone defensive as he quirked a brow.

“Are you...hiding something from me?” She asked, her eyes soft and puppy-like as she attempted to meld herself into his thoughts. Nothing abnormal....just images and trains of thought consisting of her, the attack of the Raddus...there! A flash...a girl? Rey. She felt a wave of hot anger flow over her. Rey was not out of the ordinary to be in his thoughts...was she? She was the only enemy besides Luke Skywalker that they had yet to crush, perhaps that was all he was thinking of. 

“No.” He grumbled, throwing his head back in annoyance. “I’m not hiding anything. Not from you. You are my everything. Waiting for you to wake up was hell and I’m exhausted enough without being interrogated.” He sighed. Dal lowered herself back onto his chest, staring pensively across the room and staying completely silent. Something was off and she knew it, but the idea of putting in the effort to find out what it was was enough to send her back to sleep. Ben ran his hand up the sith-lord-to-be’s arm, squeezing her shoulder gently. “Just rest.”


	23. Twenty-three

Within days Rendalyn was back on her feet, striding down the halls of the NightVandal. The crew now bowed at her appearance, stopping where they stood to show her their respect and gratitude with the knowledge that without her great sacrifice they would have perished. Ben was never far behind, staying close in case she became weak or needed his support. He tried to make their relationship as unobvious as possible but of course there were whispers and rumours making their way through the ranks. It wasn’t long before Hux was making his snide comments every opportunity he got.

They had made a valiant return to the command bridge where the great battle had occurred and Dal entered to a terrific applause from the technicians and other crew. She smiled and waved her thanks, walking to the front to observe the stars, Ben and Hux on her left and right, respectively. She felt her knee wobble beneath her as she craned her neck to take in the galaxy. Ben’s hand shot to her lower back, making sure she remained upright god forbid she had a moment of weakness in such a public setting.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself, Kylo Ren?” Hux mumbled, shooting a glare toward the supreme leader's pupil. 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you to bite your tongue?” Ben shot back. 

“Yes.” Hux hissed, scoffing. “The Supreme Leader has requested your presence back at the base. He wants to have an in-person meeting about the battle against the Raddus within a fortnight. Now clear off of my bridge.”

Dal nodded, deciding picking a fight with the ginger haired general was not worth it, especially when she was already a bit tired. Ben and her walked side by side, both silently agreeing to congregate back at his quarters. It was once very difficult for them to make company in one anothers rooms, taking the precaution of avoiding stormtroopers gaze but after everything neither attempted to hide anything. 

Dal collapsed on his bed with a groan, sighing as she relaxed into the soft mattress beneath her achy body. She would be back to normal in no time considering how much quicker her recovery had already been than expected but the pain could not go away fast enough. “Kylo?” She said with a whiny tone, lifting her feet a few inches. Ben walked to her, smirking and untying her boots. He pulled them off gently and set them aside. “Better?” He asked, taking her foot in his hand and lifting it onto his lap as he sat on the edge of his bed. He massaged her soles gently, knowing how walking seemed to drain her during her recovery.

“Yes, much. Thank you my love.” She said, fighting a yawn. “Kylo?”

“Yes?” He responded, mulling that strange name over for a few seconds..

Dal sat up on her elbow, licking her lips hungrily. “Fuck me.”

“Dal-”

“If I can walk the control bridge I’m strong enough to be fucked.”

Ben felt his cock twitch under the confining fabric of his pants. Fine. If she wanted to be fucked, she was going to be fucked. He tossed her foot away from his lap and stood, lifting his shirt over his head and leaving the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor. Dal chuckled with satisfaction as she watched him get undressed patiently. Then it was her turn. He removed her shirt first, unbuttoning her cloak and then lifting the long sleeved top over her head and throwing it over her shoulder. His hands fell to her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her already hardened buds while pressing his tongue to hers. Dal moaned against his mouth, arching her back.

He reached down, pulling her pants down her legs and taking in the sight of her heavenly body, aching and ready for his touch as she lay helplessly. He met her lips again, his right hand lingering on her ample breast while his left traveled to her netherregions. He dipped his thick pointer finger into her center, rubbing her clit with his large thumb. Dal squeaked quietly, leaning into his touch desperately. He added a finger, stretching her tight heat to prepare her for his stiffened cock. Dal melted under his touch, writhing against the silk sheets beneath her now naked body. 

“Fuck.” She growled lowly, her voice sounding like that of a rumbling thunder in a great big valley. Ben gently grabbed her hips, rolling her onto her stomach and parting her legs with his knee. Dal whimpered desperately, longing to feel him, warming her from the inside out. He lifted her hips slightly, dragging her toward him and propping her upon her knees. Face down, ass up as he kneeled behind her. This felt wrong. Guilt crawled through his veins as he thought of Rey, the time they had spent together during Dal’s absence. And then he wondered who his loyalty belonged too. He nearly laughed at himself. How foolish was he. Rendalyn’s naked core waited for him, desperate and wet as she swore her love to him and him alone and yet he thought of a woman he hardly knew. Kylo wouldn’t have thought about it for a moment. But Kylo was gone even if Dal wasn’t aware.

He rubbed his sensitive head along her wetness, spreading her open before slowly entering her cavern. Dal cried out as she stretched to accommodate his ample girth, twisting the sheets in her hands. Her gasps and yelps quickly transitioned into moans of pleasure as she buried her face into the bed, her walls twitching around him. “God- fuck!” She cried out, her scream muffled. Ben slowly began to grind against her, making sure to take his time and keep it slow and easy. It was torture. He reached down beneath himself, finding her sensitive button and rubbing it ever so slightly. Dal bucked against him, moaning into the puddle of drool beneath her open lips as her eyes rolled back. 

His grip became a bit tighter as her walls squeezed his cock tightly, gripping onto his length. He hissed through clenched teeth, his thrusts becoming quicker and quicker as he felt his climax approach. “I’m gonna-” Dal gasped out, stretching her arms as far as they would reach in front of her as she felt her orgasm closing in. The pressure of his cock buried in her pussy and his rough thumb caressing her sensitive nub was enough to send her over the edge within minutes. She cried out, her limbs shaking and her body collapsing into a heap as she came. Ben continued to grind his hips against hers, feeling the pressure in his core build until he finally released, deep within her just moments after her own climax. 

He rolled her tired body back over, and Dal put up no fight as she panted. Ben smiled at the sight of her sweaty form, sliding down a ways until he was level with her sex that pooled with his cum. He slowly lowered his lips to it, lapping up their collected juices and flicking his tongue over her swollen clitorous. Rendalyn’s thighs clamped against his head, moaning as he teased her tired and used body until slowly she approached a second climax, cumming even quicker the second time. 

“I’m done, I’m done.” She managed to gasp out, surrendering and attempting to catch her breath. Ben did the same, climbing up the bed and laying next to her. “I love you.” Dal sighed, turning her head to meet his eyes and smiling weekly. Her lids were barely open and she let out a yawn, blinking slowly.

“I love you, Dal. Sleep.” Ben said, wiping dried spit from her cheek. Dal nodded, leaning into his gentle touch. 

“Tomorrow, we meet with Snoke.” She whispered before turning over and drifting off to sleep. With those words, Ben knew he would have no sleep. Surely the supreme leader would notice his pupil was dead.


	24. Twenty-four

The journey from the NightVandal to the rocky unnamed planet that the First Order base inhabited was short with the Silencer, taking just a few minutes for them to enter the planet's atmosphere and land just outside of the base. Dal unbuckled herself, standing on wobbly legs as she fought back air sickness. Ben busied himself with post flight checks, securing his helmet and watching in wonder as Dal stood and straightened her clothes to be completely wrinkle free and flawless for the imminent meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke. 

She wore a simple black turtleneck paired with a skirt that reached about ankle length with a wide split up the right leg. Above it she wore a leather corset style harness with thick straps traveling up her shoulders. On her feet, tall boots that stopped just above mid-thigh. Her hair was out loose, pinned at the sides to keep it from getting in her way as she strode down the Silencer stairs and across the stone toward the base. Ben walked beside her, their strides in tune as they made their way silently. Dal held her head high, a confident smirk playing on her lips. 

Ben carried himself confidently as well, but inside he was retching. Inside they were greeted with quiet halls, and cold air numbing their exposed skin. The base here was frigid and icey compared to the temperature controlled NightVandal. Snoke’s throne room was easy enough to find, only a few halls in and well guarded with Elite Praetorian Guards on both the outside and inside. As the enormous doors parted, Kylo took a deep breath. Dal reached over, squeezing his shoulder briefly before striding through the entrance, her heels clicking against the stone flooring. 

Snoke sat crookedly on his throne, his hands joined in his robed lap as he looked down his nose at them. Kylo and Dal stopped about twenty five feet from the base of the throne, Kylo kneeling next to Rendalyn who remained standing. On each side of them were three guards, spears in hand, prepared to defend the Supreme Leader with their lives.

“Supreme Leader Snoke.” Dal greeted, bowing her head briefly. Snoke lifted his fingers casually, a signal to skip the proper greetings and get to the point of the report they had been summoned to deliver.

“As you know, we successfully destroyed the Raddus which housed most of the resistance and therefore we have crushed their main line of defence. Most of the movement has now scattered across the galaxy.” She explained, her hands clasped firmly behind the small of her back. Snoke nodded his massive, ugly head.

“And you have recovered from the incident I was informed of after you single handedly...combusted said ship?” He asked, almost bored.

“Yes.” 

“Well. It would seem we have reached a crossroad of sorts.” He yawned.

“Sir?” Dal questioned, narrowing her lids as she gazed up at him.

“The day was going to come eventually. One of you will leave this room today, and the other will perish. You will fight your student to the death and the survivor will be my champion who is to locate the Wayfinder of Exegul.” He cackled, looking a bit too pleased with himself. Kylo stood slowly, turning to look at Dal who had glanced at him briefly when given the news. “You may begin.” Snoke offered, leaning back with a smug smirk. 

Dal turned to face Kylo, her hand resting on her saber. She nodded, igniting it and lifting the heavy hilt between her hands and standing ready, prepared to fight the man she loved, Kylo Ren. He watched, sweat dripping from his brow as he went for his own weapon, as a cheshire smile lifted the corners of her lips. She wasn’t going to fight him. He watched in wonderment as she turned away, facing Snoke once more.

Dal took a step toward the throne, and the guards immediately began to approach her but all she needed to do was lift her left hand to freeze them in their tracks. “Poor old Snoke.” She muttered, flicking her wrist gently and snapping the neck of each guard simultaneously, allowing their limp lifeless bodies to thud to the stone floor. Snoke sat upright, his hands stiff. “You think yourself so smart, when in reality, you are a foolish old man who has really no idea who the fuck he is dealing with.” She explained. “Your reign is over, Snoke. I am the Supreme now.” She laughed, sending the hot plasma directly through his chest. The speechless old man turned corpse stiffened momentarily before slumping against the throne. 

Dal spun her saber between her thumb and for finger with a wicked grin, turning back to Ben who stood helmetless at the base of the throne. As she approached, he fell to one knee, knowing that now she held the title of Supreme Leader. “Supreme Leader.” He said quietly, offering his loyalty and respect. Dal quickly grabbed his hand, lifting him to his feet. “No. No. I refuse to be that to you. From this day on, once I exit this room and claim my title that is all I will ever be. I want...no, I need you to be the exception to this rule.”

Ben nodded in understanding, tucking a loose piece of mahogany hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. She pulled him close, pressing him to her chest and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Ben melted into her, closing his eyes and burrowing into her warm, soft hair and breathing in the potent scent of lilac shampoo. Love is such a strange thing. While he knew Dal was the woman he wanted more than life itself, Rey was an unnatural magnetic hold on his heart. He hated that now every time he was close with Dal, that Jedi came to mind. 

“Rule with me.” Dal gasped, pushing him to arms length. “Rule with me and we can have everything, Kylo. It can all be ours, we can search for the Wayfinder together and take Exegul as our own.” She offered, her excitement causing her words to fall over one another.

“Rule with you?”

“Yes! We can be….the Supreme Empress and Emperor of the galaxy. Equals. Ruling side by side.” The color rose to her cheeks as she spoke, squeezing his arms. Ben couldn’t resist smiling at her contagious enthusiasm. This could work. Perhaps with her power and his newfound morality, they could bring a new order to the galaxy and restore peace rather than chaos. Yes it left Rey in the lurch, but it was an option. Rey be damned. He nodded.

“Yes?” Dal asked, her brows lifting and drawing toward one another as she waited for his confirmation.

“Yes. We will rule together. You as my empress, and I as your Emperor.” He affirmed. Dal squealed with excitement, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She lowered herself back to the ground, holding him close but far enough from her body that she could look into his deep brown eyes.

“I don’t know how to...explain to you what this means. What we mean for me. I’ve struggled to attach myself to anything my entire life but you...you make me feel like I belong somewhere. Like I am worth something and now the idea of you being gone from me makes my soul ache. You are my other half. Kylo. I love you.” She uttered, each word falling from her lips hesitantly. 

How was he ever supposed to explain to her that the universe had decided his other half belonged to Rey?


	25. Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Bloodplay, Rough Sex

The crowds cheered without ever having seen their new Supreme Leader. Well, Supreme Empress to be exact. Hux stood on the edge of the enormous balcony, microphone positioned carefully in front of his lips as he bellowed to the crowds below, introducing their new leader. Behind him stood a great big red velvet curtain that towered above, concealing Rendalyn and her pupil turned lover, Kylo Ren. Dal stood beside him, her hand gripping his tightly to conceal the hint of anxiety that threatened to pour over the edge. She wore a beautiful coronation gown, made from only the finest materials the first order could gather. Deep black fabrics, beautifully woven lace, and a cape made of a thin taffeta that allowed her bare shoulders to feel a breeze upon them. 

Finally the words she’d waited for landed on her ears as Hux announced her imminent entrance. “Welcome your new Supreme Empress, Rendalyn!” He roared, stepping aside to make way for her as the curtains parted. Dal took a deep breath, walking smoothly and calmly across the stone stage overlooking the endless sea of loyal First Order members. Staff, Civilians, Scientists, Engineers, Pilots, and everyone else who had sworn to the cause and pledged their allegiance to Snoke and now to her. 

She paused, waiting for their cries to settle before beginning her speech. “People of the First Order.” She began, wringing her hands behind her back. “I am your new Supreme Empress, I will rule over you from this day on. I swear to uphold the First Order for all eternity, and complete the mission we have set out on; to bring our cause to the entire galaxy!”

The crowd erupted, their cheers summoning a smile to form. She waved her hands, asking them to silence their celebrations. “However, I will not be leading alone. By my side, I have chosen the only soul fit for this role. By my side, as Supreme Emperor to the First Order, will be Kylo Ren.” 

Ben stepped forward, out of the shadows, and halted at her side. He stood stiff, nervously, and apprehensively. Just yesterday he had watched her murder Snoke, then they had fucked all night; but now, just hours later, they stood on the balcony of ceremonies claiming their titles as Empress and Emporer, effectively making themselves two of the most powerful figures in the history of….well ever. It rattled his bones. 

“Today marks a new day in history. No longer will we tolerate the Jedi Order! No longer will we tolerate traitors,” She paused, thrusting her left hand to the side. Ben followed her wandering gaze, his eyes landing on the stormtroopers who pulled a battered Poe Dameron onto the stage, his hands and feet in chains. “Today we will no longer tolerate and spare these renegade rebels. Today, they die.” Dal announced, igniting her saber to the roar of the crowd. Ben turned to her, grabbing her forearm out of sight and shaking his head. Dal nodded firmly, meeting his eyes through his mask and transmitting a message without speaking to him. There was no choice here. She turned back to the microphone. “This man is an enemy pilot who has murdered countless First Order members. Today, his life ends as our reign begins. A reign of peace, order, and law!” With that, she pulled Poe forward with her force, dragging him to the edge of the platform. She took a bundle of his hair in her hand, pulling his head back to expose his neck.

“You won’t get away with this.” Poe growled lowly. 

“I already have.” Dal whispered, her saber easily slicing through his neck. Poe’s body crumbled to the floor, while his head remained in her hand, held by his hair. She held his decapitated skull proudly, thrusting it upward for all to see. Ben watched in horror, his knuckles white within his gloves. His stomach turned rapidly as he fought the urge to vomit. The crowd roared, their exhilarated cheers sounding more and more like the rumble of a storm cloud with every passing second. 

-

Dal stepped through the threshold to their new imperial quarters with Ben right on her heels. She turned her eyes half lidded as a smile played across her lips. He took her shoulders in hand, shoving her toward the enormous bed and sitting her down. “Eager are we?” She teased, reaching for his belt. Ben slapped her hand away, throwing his helmet aside and flicking the loose black curls from his eyes. 

“What the fuck was that?” He snapped, his cheeks flushed with frustration and anger.

Dal’s expression changed in a flash, her flirty smile traded for a confused frown and drawn eyebrows. “What the fuck was what?” 

“You didn’t tell me you were going to do that.”

“Why do you care? He was a resistance pilot. Worthless.” She grumbled, leaning away from his disgusted gaze. 

Ben opened his mouth, but no words emerged, just an exasperated grumble as he paced violently across the room. Dal stood, her hands resting on her hips as she followed him incessantly. “What’s going on?!”

“Nothing!” Ben yelled, “Just- stop fucking following me!” He shouted, turning to face her and advancing a few steps. Dal backed away, lifting her chin with complete and utter anger in her fiery eyes. 

“Get the fuck out.” She said, shoving his chest. Ben stayed still, his nostrils flaring. “I said get the fuck out!” She repeated, shoving him again.

“No.”

“No? You don’t say no to me.” 

“Watch me.” He uttered, their faces just inches from one another. The rage radiated off of them both in waves. Dals hands shot to the back of his neck, pulling his face to his ears and closing the distance as she kissed him hard and violently. She bit his lip, drawing blood much to his surprise as he gasped. Their spit combined with the blood and sweat, creating an intoxicating salty taste that stung. His hands shot to the deep neck of her dress, grabbing both edges and ripping it apart with little effort. The ruined fabric fell to the floor. 

Dal tugged his hair, pulling his head back. Ben thought of Poe. His exposed neck, sliced with the red plasma. Dal rested her mouth on Ben’s neck, biting and nipping at his exposed skin while she ripped his clothes away. Ben grabbed her wrists tightly, squeezing her until she hissed in pain. Red streams of blood trickled from his lip, traveling down his chin and across his neck, touching his collarbone. Dal ran her tongue up the trail, swallowing his blood with a pleasured sigh. Without thought, he shoved her onto the bed face down, a wide hand on her upper back, pressing her down. Dal fought against the pressure, wincing as he pulled her panties down her legs and threw them. She thrashed against his hold, turning over and slapping him firmly across the face. 

His cheek stung. Enough was enough. He grabbed her ankles roughly, pulling her ass to the edge of the bed and then rotating her back onto her stomach. Dal fought, but he was strong. His rough, calloused fingers wrapped around her wrists and held them behind her back, shoving her face into the sheets. He used his foot to knock her legs apart, much to her distaste. His hard cock twitched, and he didn’t waste any time before pressing into her waiting heat. Dal cried out, her back arching as she passed away from the bed. He pumped in and out of her, the dry skin slowly becoming wetter as her natural lubrication began to ease things. Her cries and whimpers turned to moans in moments, and her thrashing ceased. 

“Fuck me.” She gurgled. The fire in the mantle on the far wall grew bigger as her internal heat grew and grew and grew. Ben pulled his open palm back and then laid it down on her ass, spanking her roughly. Dal screeched, looking over her shoulder at him with pure hate in her not quite green, not quite brown eyes. Then he saw the stained tracks of silent tears that had spilt over the edge, wetting her freckled cheeks. He pulled out of her, much to his cocks disappointment. Dal whimpered, her body tired as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He grabbed her forearm, pulling her onto her back. His lips met her navel, traveling up and between her breasts, and ending on her swollen, bruised lips. He slid back into her slick hole, far more gently than he had the first time. 

Dal closed her eyes, whimpering against his mouth as a sob choked her. She felt the imminent approach of her climax, a building heat in her core that dulled her senses. His strokes became more rapid, shorter, more urgent. They both came, crying out at once as her walls tightened around him and his cum filled her. He fell out of her, rolling onto the bed beside her with a huff. He rested a few moments, wiping the sweat from his brow before standing. Dal remained on the bed, turning away from him and curling into a ball facing the hearth. Ben spared her a glance, pulling his clothes back on, and finally his helmet. He left the room, pausing at the door briefly, looking back to Dal who remained still and trembling on the bed. He shut the door quietly behind himself.


	26. Twenty-Six

“She killed him, didn’t she?”

“I...I tried to stop her. I’m so sorry.” Ben whispered, his hand cupping Rey’s cheek gently. Rey sobbed into her hands, and he pulled her into his lap. “I’m so sorry.” He whimpered, feeling wet tears fall down his bruised cheek. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, pulling him close as if they were two halves of one soul and with enough pressure, they would combine. 

“Ben, what are you going to do?” Rey asked, pulling away, looking up at him with ruddy cheeks. 

Ben thought back to Dal just hours earlier. Her red cheeks, her battered tired body, the tears in her eyes as she rolled away from him and trembled; naked above the covers. “I don’t know Rey.” He mumbled, running his thumb beneath her eye. “I...I think...she can be changed. I can convince her to look at things differently.”

“She can’t be changed!” Rey snapped, exasperated. 

“She is in pain Rey. I can sense it. Something is changing in her.” 

“Are...are you still fucking her?” 

Ben didn’t answer, he merely tensed and looked away. 

“You are. Even after what we went through together...during her coma. We laid together Ben. How could you?” Rey urged, feeling the dyad begin to slip. 

“I...I don’t know Rey. It’s all so confusing. I’ll...I don’t know. I don’t know.” He murmured, his hands sliding along the sides of his head. Confusion and concern corned him, and once more he was helpless as Rey faded from view and exhaustion fueled sleep took hold.

-

Dal stood in the imperial quarters, her robe tied loosely around her aching corpse. She stood in front of the tall mirror, looking at her dim reflection. She pressed the material to her skin, pulling it tight against her bloated stomach. She hadn’t noticed before. Not until a week ago. She hadn’t noticed her growing bump until now. It wasn’t very substantial, but now she knew. She gritted her teeth, swallowing hard and staring at her reflection. The mirror shattered, a deep line traveling down and created a sharp cavern that grew branches until the surface was completely ruined and her image was obscured. Soon, Kylo would begin to notice, she knew that much. 

All was quiet as she padded across the stoney floor on sore legs, making her way toward the bookshelf where she searched for any books that would give her more information on Exegol. A distraction. The spines of Snokes vast book collection were dull and dusty, practically glued to the shelf as she pulled a book loose. Hours were spent on the floor, her legs crossed as she sorted through book after book; pulling them from the shelves with her force and flipping through the pages, searching for any hint of the Wayfinder location. Nothing. She fell back against the floor with a huff, staring up at the ceiling. Snoke had taste, she had to admit. The ceiling was covered in photo luminescent fillings to create the effect of a perfect night sky across the dark ceiling. 

Her hand traveled down, stopping at the firm roundness of her stomach. She rested one hand on the top, and one hand on the lowest part, cradling it with a gentle hold. Her throat tightened with anxiety at the mere thought of being a mother. She’d hardly remembered her own. Kylo didn’t have the ideal childhood either...how would they raise a child together? The idea of telling him of her newfound....fertility….chilled her to the bone. Especially after the previous night. He still hadn’t come to see her, choosing to reside in his private quarters at the base rather than join her in the imperial bed. Perhaps he would return if she called him.

-

Ben squeezed the steal bar tightly as he pulled himself up, lifting his chin past it before lowering and repeating the process. His biceps ached at the challenge, having not been properly exercised in some time due to other distractions. Sweat rolled down his bare arms in beads, and his hair was secured in small braids across the crown of his head. He grunted quietly, closing out the world around him. Until he heard her call. Dal wormed her way into his skull, calling him to her in the imperial quarters. “Please Kylo.” Her voice pleaded. “Please. We must talk.” 

He let go of the bar, landing on the floor with a thud. He sighed, wiping a rag across his wet forehead. He couldn’t deny her, he knew that. His feet seemed to walk on their own as he pulled on a jacket and helmet. The walk to the imperial quarters felt endless, his feet aching more and more as the door far at the end of the hall grew closer and closer. He halted just a few inches away, pulling his glove off his hand and hesitantly knocking his knuckles against the cold surface. The door opened slowly, creaking on its tired hinges. Ben stepped through, closing it softly behind him. 

Dal sat on the edge of the bed in the center of the room, wordless. She stared at him with tired eyes, and he noticed the dark circles beneath them. He had hurt her, he knew that. What threw him off was the fact that she tolerated it. In the beginning she would have had his head if he lay a hand on her but now it felt like she would allow the world to crush her in exchange for his love.

“I would. I would allow the world to crush me if it meant you would love me.” She said quietly, looking at her feet. “You forget that I can hear you. Your thoughts are mine and mine are yours.” 

“I do love you, Dal.” He said solemnly, pulling his helmet away and setting it on the table next to the doorway.

“I can feel it, Kylo. Your fear for me is growing and I don't understand what I did wrong.” 

Ben sighed, removing his jacket. Thankfully this room was warmer than the rest of the base due to the large fireplace on the far wall. “Do you deny it?” Dal asked, standing and taking a few steps toward him on shaky legs.

Ben turned to face her, his eyes piercing straight through her earthly figure. “No, I don’t deny it.” 

At this Dal’s hand shot to her mouth, muffling a pained gasp as she turned away. Ben followed her, coming up behind her and holding her shoulders. “I do love you, Dal. I do.” He whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Dal choked back a sob, leaning her back into his chest. “But not more than you fear me.” She whimpered

“We can fix this.” He said firmly. “I want to fix this.”

“I don’t understand, Kylo. What’s changed? You...we….we had a plan. We wanted to rule together. You and I wanted the same things. What has turned sour? Please just tell me.” She begged, her face nestled into his neck. 

“Nothing has soured.” Ben lied. She still had no idea that Kylo Ren had died weeks ago. “Things just changed so fast. One minute we were...hunting resistance cargo ships and now we are the leaders of the First Order.” 

“Isn’t that good? We have power. All of the power we could ask for. As soon as we destroy the jedi….we will have no opposers. We will be free.” She explained, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes. Ben swallowed hard, looking up at the ceiling. So many stars. 

“Kylo...please.” She begged. “Please. Don’t give up on me.” She begged, taking his large hand in her. She guided it slowly to her stomach, laying it across her swollen abdomen. “Don't give up on us.” Ben looked down at their joined hands, his eyebrows drawing in confusion. Then he realized. His eyes shot to hers, widening as his breath hitched. 

“Your-”

“Yes.” Dal interrupted, a fresh batch of tears springing to the corner of her eyes. “I’m scared.” She said, her voice breathless and barely audible. His hand left her stomach, combing through the thick tendrils of deep brown hair. He pressed his lips to hers, feeling them tremble against his. A cocktail of emotions ran through his veins. Confusion, fear, elation…even a hint of nausea. Then pity. The last thing he ever thought of Dal as was matronly. Dal trembled in his arms, her skin cold as she shook. 

“Please don’t leave me.” She begged. How pathetic. Inside, she was screaming. When did she lose herself? 

“I won’t. I wouldn’t.” Ben assured her. He thought back to Rey. How she felt in his arms, her skin against his. It was pure bliss. Dal, the woman he was tied to now forever more, frightened him just as much as she intoxicated him.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took me literally forever- I'll have 28 out much faster.

Two weeks had passed with little change. Council meetings, various first order gatherings, and nothing had changed other than the size of her growing belly. As her body changed, herself seemed more and more foreign. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a stranger. Inside her head, she grew more and more restless and unsettled. The only remedy for this was Kylo. They lay on the bed, Dal looking down at him with a grin as he pressed his ear to her bare stomach with a curious look in his eyes. But in these moments, when all she wanted to do was feel happiness, she thought of the wayfinder. So close, yet so far. She was no closer to discovering it now than she was two weeks ago. She’d scanned every book in Snoke’s library and had made little progress. She could tell that the council was growing itchy, and impatient for her to make a move. But there really was nothing to do except to find that damn wayfinder. And perhaps end Luke Skywalker and his pupil Rey but she was content to push that to the back-burner. Ben’s eyes wandered up to her gaze, so contorted with yearning he couldn’t place his finger on. His hand rose to her cheek, his thumb running across her tender, soft skin.

“I can’t wait to have our baby, Kylo.” She sighed, closing her lids in an attempt to get some shut eye. So far, the pregnancy was smooth sailing. Little discomfort, just abdominal swelling and a headache here or there. Ben stayed close now that he was aware, and had moved back into the imperial chambers. He nodded in agreement, sighing. He felt an itch at the back of his brain, a desperate clawing. Rey. He sat up, scooching to the edge of the bed much to Dal’s disappointment as she looped her finger around his. “Where are you going?” She inquired, her voice almost threatening. 

“I need to speak with my Knights.” He lied. He waited a few moments, expecting her to catch him in it but her expression softened and she nodded.

“Ok. See you later tonight.” She replied, reaching for a large book on experimentive off grid ship travel. She cradled it close, turning onto her side. Ben pulled on his boots, and then his tunic and picked up his helmet. He reached for the door-

“I love you.” Her voice called out suddenly, almost like she had just remembered to say it and didn’t want to chance him missing out on the fact. 

He paused, grimacing out of her sight. His stomach dropped like there was a lead weight in his stomach. He pulled on his helmet, taking advantage of how it warped his voice to cover the tear strained warbling of his tone. “I love you too.” With that, he left.

-

Rey’s force form stood impatiently in the center of the empty, dust covered training room. The dyad was growing stronger. They no longer needed to be within each other's sight to be present in the location of one another. “I’ve been waiting.” Rey snapped, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“You were with her, I presume?” Rey inquired, her sister's smirking face flashing through her mind.

“Yes.”

“Ben!” She moaned angrily. “You...how can you be with her? After everything?”

“She needs me, Rey.”

“I need you!” Rey cried out, advancing toward him and grabbing his forearms roughly. “Rendalyn needs Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is dead. Ben Solo, you are Ben Solo and that is who I need.”

He couldn’t resist it, pressing his lips to hers. Kissing Rey was like seeing the sun clearly for the first time. Blinding, but mesmerizing and warm. 

Rey stepped back, staring up at him. “We have found the location of the Wayfinder. It was a long and difficult journey to acquire its location but the resistance will have it soon and Exegul will be destroyed and with it. the sith.” She spoke, confidence oozing from her. “It's at Fortress Vader on Mustafar. Come with us, Ben. You still have her trust- you could disappear before she realizes why.”

Ben pondered this option. She was right. He was the emperor of the first order. He could easily take a trip alone in his TIE fighter and just never return and instead make his way to the resistance and help them. Help her. “I don’t know.” He murmured. Oh how he hated those words.

“I love you, Ben.” Rey announced, strong and sure. Ben stared down at her, and all at once he vomited a sentence that made him want to disappear.

“She is pregnant.”

Rey stepped back, her expression reading as both disgusted and horrified. “What?”

“Dal is pregnant with my child.” He admitted again, looking away with a guilt ridden posture. His thoughts raced but he couldn't grasp a single word- all he could feel was oppressive fear shaking him to his core. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry that you ruined whatever chance you had. Goodbye, Ben.”


	28. Twenty-Eight

Rendalyn held Kylo close to her, closing her eyes as she nestled her face in the back of his neck. He had fallen asleep quite easily but she was completely restless. Her back ached, as did her ankles and head. She hooked a leg over his hips and encircled his torso with her arms, pulling his back against her chest as if they would meld given enough pressure. Ben rested a hand over hers, preying she wouldn’t notice he was still barely awake. His chest was frozen still, ever since he spoke to Rey earlier. His eyes felt cold and wet like any moment he would begin to cry. Mustafar. Rey would be going to Mustafar for the wayfinder...maybe he could find her there.

Dal huffed in frustration, squeezing her eyes as a pang of pain rang out in her skull. She touched her stomach, reminding herself this would all be worth it. The mental image of Kylo holding an adorable infant comforted her some. She propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at his sleeping profile. She reached down and gently pushed his hair behind his ear. “I love you.” She whispered. Then she saw it. Some strange vision that pushed her back against her pillow. Mustafar. The wayfinder….on Mustafar. Vader’s palace on Mustafar. Dal pushed the covers off violently, pouncing to her feet. She’d go now, to Mustafar. Not a moment to waste- sleep was far off clearly. Ben sat up groggily, blinking sleep away. “What are you doing?” He asked, watching curiously as she tore off her nightdress and pulled on a pair of practical utility pants fitted with leather knee armor. 

“I’ve had a vision, Kylo.” She said gleefully, yanking on a tunic followed closely by her boots. 

“A vision? What are you talking about?” He snapped, climbing out of bed and closing the gap between them. Dal didn’t answer right away, struggling with the laces on her shoes. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, standing her up and tilting her chin upward. She pulled away, tossing her cloak on with flourish. 

“I’ve had a vision. Perhaps a force vision-“ She thought aloud. “The wayfinder.” She continued. “It’s on mustafar. In Vader’s Palace. I’m going to retrieve it so we can go to Exegul at long last.” Her tone was excited- eager and overjoyed.

Kylo felt frozen in place, his eyes wide with fright. How had she known? How had she seen this? It was his fault- he had thought so thoroughly of it he must have been subconsciously projecting it.

“No-”

“No?” 

“Shouldn’t we wait until morning?”

“I’ve waited for this moment for weeks, Kylo. I want that Wayfinder. I’ll go without you if I must. Perhaps it would be best.” She spat, sensing his hesitation. She was fully dressed now, retrieving her lightsaber from the side table it was mounted on. Kylo stood, closing their space with two long strides. His hand clamped around her arm. 

“I’m going. Are you with me?” She asked again. 

“Of course I am.”

-

Mustafar. A tiny planet on the outer rim which orbits two gas giants in an irregular pattern. Its surface mostly consisted of lava rivers, and hard rock craters. And an enormous castle, of course. It’s edge overlooked the volcanic core. The Silencer landed on the outer rim of the volcanic forest. The tree’s were large but thin, towering above with sparse red leaves. Hot to the touch. Impossibly tough. Dal’s boots thudded on the planet's surface as she exited the vehicle. She doubled over, losing whatever she’d picked at for dinner. Pregnancy plus constant travel sickness was a horrible mix. Ben dashed to her side, brushing her hair away from her face. He thought of that day, so long ago, when he was still Kylo. Somehow, the world had seemed much smaller and simpler then. He hadn’t known what it was to be this conflicted. How it felt to have his heart ripped in two. 

Dal leaned into his touch, wiping her mouth with the back of her gloved hands before standing up straight. “Let's go back.” Ben mumbled. “Please. I want our child safe.” He said, knowing that there was no way to use force here. She had to want this. He needed to convince her that Exegul was unimportant- something that would never happen. 

“This is the only way they will ever be safe. I must find Exegul...Rey must die.” She grunted, straightening herself. Ben brushed a strand of hair from her tired eyes. She nodded into his palm, blinking slowly for a moment before walking past him with determination. A red forest was all that separated them from Vader’s palace. Ben bit his lip pensively, igniting his saber and powering ahead of her pregnant lover with long steps. The Alazmec of Winsit called these hot forests home, and would need to be eliminated. They charged from within the hot vapors, small in stature and easily fought.

Dal grunted with effort as she dodged their beams, running her saber through a few of the slippery bastards that ran past Kylo and toward her. Long ropes of her ungroomed hair obstructed her vision. She growled, tossing it away from her sight as she powered on. She looked to Kylo who powered ahead, his face covered in soot as he cut down enemy after enemy, stopping them in their tracks with seemingly little effort. 

Dal felt a pang deep in her gut, and her hand shot to a nearby tree. She winced, her eyes squeezing closed as she fought the waves of pain. She cradled her stomach, whining quietly. Her eyes shot open at the whining sound of a radio transmitter. She barely managed to dodge the wave of blaster fire from the all to close Alazmec before her. Her saber split his neck open.

In moments Ben was at her side and the woods were quiet, at least for a moment. The hissing ground and rumble of plasma filled her ears as she looked at the bodies surrounding them. “Rendalyn.” He said softly, his arm wrapping around her, and his large palm immediately grasping her stomach. 

“I’m fine.” She grumbled, shoving against the bark to prop herself upright. “Just….lets go.” 

And with that, she continued on and upward the mountain that housed the Palace of Vader. A large door at the base of the rocky outcropping lay before them. Ben sliced through the thick metal with his burning saber, creating a large circular hole to enter through. He ducked through, holding his hand out to Dal who took it and followed through. The hall was enormous, with incredible red arching ceilings and almost glass like floors. The entire building rumbled like a freight train, the lava beneath heating the floors. Dal took off at a sprint down the hall, her boots thudding against the hot floor. There was a large set of stairs to the left which she climbed easily. Ben thundered behind her, rushing to catch up and defend his family. 

The palace, though enormous, was simple and consisted of only two real areas. The entrance hallway where they had arrived, and the main bridge. It sat before a huge window overlooking the endless lake of magma. There. In the center of the bridge sat an enormous display case in which the Wayfinder sat suspended by its own gravitational force. Dal practically slid to a halt in surprise, her feet freezing even though she was burning up. Ben nearly bowled right into her, his fast reflexes the only thing stopping him from knocking them both to the floor. 

Rendalyn stepped forward slowly at first, then faster and faster until her hand reached slowly for the handle of the lid bolted to the containment unit-

“Stop.” A gravelly voice boomed from across the room. Both Dal and Ben’s eyes shot up and across to the other end of the bridge. Luke Skywalker stood before them, his tan robes billowing. “Don’t do this, Ben.” 

“You do not control him now.” Dal said, straightening her spine and narrowing her eyes at the sight of the Jedi. 

Ben stepped forward, moving Dal behind him much to her dismay. “Leave here, Luke.”

“I can’t. You know this is wrong. You are good, Ben. I can feel it.”

“Kylo and I rule side by side. We have given ourselves over for power.” Dal spoke up.

Ben said nothing.

“I understand your anger, Ben. I’m...I made a mistake. I can never pay for it. But that doesn’t mean you have to...turn to the sith!” Luke pleaded, stepping closer. Dal felt her limbs stiffen at his approach, and instinctively rested a hand on her belly. 

“I need to protect my family. I don’t have a choice Luke.” Ben explained, his voice cracking. 

“She’s pregnant.” Luke realized aloud. 

Ben nodded. Dal shivered, her eyes locked on the wayfinder. She sprang forward, reaching for it and freezing in place. Luke’s palm spread wide as he held her in place, frozen in motion. As if time was slowed, Ben felt himself light his saber and step toward Luke. “Release her!” He commanded sharply. 

“You need to choose, Ben. Light or Dark. Be on the right side of history...don’t make me kill her.” Luke begged. Ben swung, his saber colliding with Luke’s extended arm. The old Jedi cried out in pain, his knees buckling. Dal gasped as her limbs relaxed and she gained control over herself once more. She barely had time to lock eyes with the old man before his neck was sliced apart and his head met the floor with a thud. 

Ben choked down a sob. His uncle. The only real family he had left in this universe was now dead and at his hand. And for what? For a woman he didn’t trust and a child not yet born. When Rey discovered this….surely she would kill him herself. His gaze fell to Dal who held the wayfinder in her hands, mesmerized by the pyramid of technology.


	29. Twenty-Nine

Thoroughly exhausted and now rid of the threat that the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker posed, Dal agreed to return home for one night before traveling to Exegul in order to claim the Sith throne and secure a concrete future for their child. A neverending reign. The Silencer landed within the base hanger, tech’s arriving in seconds to perform a post flight diagnostic check. Ben and Dal walked back through the base in silence. They visited the control center briefly, but ultimately found their way back to the private quarters. As they walked past the rows of storm troopers, they all bowed their heads and quietly greeted ‘supreme leader.’ He saw the smile turn on Dal’s lips at this and he felt his stomach turn.

Finally they were alone. Ben shut the door behind them, wincing at the hands that wrapped around his waist. Dal pressed her lips to the back of his neck, already breathing heavily. “My love. Kylo.” She murmured, her hands exploring his chest. He leaned into her touch needily. He turned, lifting her with ease. She wrapped her thighs around him, pressing her lips to his left ear and nipping gently. Ben felt his member harden quickly. He carried her to the enormous bed, hungry for someone to touch him. To love him.

Soon they were pressed together, skin to skin. Dal whined his name, or the name she knew him by. Ben panted, his hair falling across his eyes as he leaned over her. He looked to her hands that twisted the sheets until her knuckles were white. “I love you.” Dal cried out, pressing him to her with her heels. The pressure was too much and Ben felt himself release, and collapsed on top of her.

“I love you.” Dal repeated through ragged breaths. Ben rolled to the side, staring up at the ceiling quietly. “Kylo?” She asked. Nothing. Dal propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him. 

“Yes?”  
“Why don’t you say it anymore?” She said breathlessly, her eyes glassy and her swollen lips parted.

“Say what?” He grumbled, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. He felt her hand gently pull his wrist, looking into his eyes.

“I love you. You haven’t said it in weeks.” She sniffled. The look on her face broke him, yet he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say anything. “Please.” She begged. 

Ben stood in a huff, pulling his trousers on quickly and not daring to face Dal as he heard choked sobs leave her throat. “I thought you-.” She cried out, voice breaking. The books tumbled from the shelves and Kylo stepped away, grimacing silently. “What has this all been for? What about our child?”

“Enough, Dal.” He groaned. “You know I love...you. I’m tired of having to repeat myself!” He snapped, raking a hand through his hair. Dal shrunk back, pulling the blankets over her naked corpse. 

“I’m sorry I asked.” She whispered, turning away.

Kylo sighed, climbing back into the bad. He pulled her shoulder to his lips, kissing gently. “I’m sorry. I...shouldn’t have snapped. I just…”

“What?” 

“I don’t know if I am comfortable with you traveling to Exegul in your condition.” He admitted.

“Our baby will be safe because you will be with us.” She said coldly, clearly not having accepted his apology. 

-

Exegul. The coordinates were a far journey, much too far for the Silencer to travel. Instead they’d travel by imperial shipping vessel, disguised as a simple raid ship to discourage any foolish resistance. Not that there were any left. But of course, safety first. After all, there was precious cargo aboard. The journey took time, enough for Dal to find herself curled across Ben’s lap as they allowed only the most advanced and trusted pilot take hold of the controls.

He looked down at her, petting her soft dark hair. She looked so peaceful….so calm, as she slept with her head on his knee. The scars and lines on her skin seemed to fade away, like she was a child once more. Innocent, free of the sin and evil that tainted her soul. He could see now, who she could've been. What could have been. His hand wandered down to her stomach, and he couldn’t help but smile at the roundness in his palm. A father. He was going to be a father. The idea terrified and excited him all at one. He could see it now, in his head. Dal sat on the bed, nestled in a thick quilt. He sat beside her, encircling her against his chest. He looked past her shoulder, down at a cooing baby with dark eyes. Maybe black hair...but perhaps brown like hers.They’d certainly have freckles like they both did. He hoped that the baby would have Dal’s nose, a gentle curve with a button-like tip. Not like his, large and...well bulbous. He wouldn’t want to burden their beautiful baby with a nose they'd fight with like he did. He felt his heart collapse in on itself, his face contorting behind the mask of his helmet. 

-

Exegul as a planet appeared….unwelcoming. As it grew closer, the ship loyally following the wayfinders instructions, Ben felt his body tense. Dal had awoken just moments ago and stood at the hull of the ship which had slowed down to make a cautious landing. The surface was cold to look at, covered in thick clouds and sparkling lightning storms. In the readings she had found, she’d studied its terrain. Predominantly it was a desert planet which, due primarily to its dryness, gave off enormous static charges. Finding the temple was not difficult among all of the...nothingness. It stuck out like a sore thumb on the topography measured without having to land. 

“Land the ship. Gently. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and I shall make our exploration privately, keep the ship guarded and running. Prepare for an emergency escape, if needed.” Dal instructed, moving back to her seat to prepare for landing. Ben stayed quiet, knowing that even if he didn’t agree with being here at all, Dal was in charge and wouldn’t do anything rash to jeopardize a mission this important to her.

The landing was rough, due to the thick gravitational force, cloud cover and various broken down vessels hidden in the atmosphere. Preserved in time. Finally they reached the planet's surface and touched down with a loud thud. Dal sat eagerly, surprised that her stomach wasn’t turning. She pulled a scarf across her face in preparation, covering her nose and mouth to protect from the ash and dust. This paired with thick dark goggles was deemed sufficient.

She turned to the storm troopers and pilot. “Protect the ship. Good luck.” She saluted. They stood at attention, bowing to their leaders. And with that, Dal and Ben set foot on the surface of Exegul for the first time. The ground was dry, dust billowing clouds of dirt from the mere contact of boot to ground. Dal quietly settled her palm in Ben’s, looking across the barren land at the enormous dark Citadel that sat just about 1000 feet away. Dal and Kylo simultaneously illuminated their sabers and began their trek. Dal felt a compulsory grin spread across her cheeks as they walked, hand in hand. 

The Citadel seemed to hover above the surface of the planet, creating a wide tunnel of sorts. Darkness filled it, save for the sparking bolts of lighting that popped every few seconds. They entered, looking up at the low rock ceiling. Such a strange fortress. The ground soon changed from sand to rock as well, ornately carved ancient stone. Neither Ben nor Dal spoke a word, but their tightly clamped hands said it all. Then suddenly, the ground began to shake. Ben immediately pulled Dal to him, holding his lightsaber ready. Dal did the same. But no one came. The octagon shaped tile they were standing on, however, began to….sink. It hovered, sinking down below the level they had just been walking, entering a deep cavern system. Dal gasped in wonderment as the rock carried them slowly, downward. Enormous statues stared at them, who were they? She couldn’t say. The tile continued downward, hundreds of feet before settling on what appeared to be the ground level. The statues towered above them, positioned to form an aisle leading deeper into the temple. They walked quickly, covering ground hurriedly. They could see a sort of...lightness. Something just around the corner at the end of the wide path they traveled. As they came to it, Dal felt her body shiver with excitement. 

It was a throne room.. A huge rock throne, sandwiched between two enormous stalagmites. It was so quiet and...cold. This was the first place she had felt dampness in since arriving on Exegol. Dal stepped forward, but Ben’s hand clamping around her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

“My grandchild, finally you have arrived.” Croaked a deep, guttural and heinous voice. “Rendalyn. Granddaughter of Palpatine. I had no idea you would be bringing company.”


	30. Thirty

Dal and Ben froze in place at the booming voice that seemed to surround them on all sides. “The first order was just the beginning, I will give you so much more.” The stranger said slowly. Dal and Ben crept forward, light sabers at the ready. They could see him now, a hooded figure propped up on the throne. 

“You will die first.” Dal threatened.

“I have died before, granddaughter. The dark side of the force is a pathway to what some consider...unnatural. Long have I waited for my grandchild to come home. Let's not spoil it.”

“What could you give me?” Dal snapped.

“You’re story.”

This caught her attention. “You can tell me who I am?” She murmured.

“Yes. And once I do, you shall take your place on the throne as the Empress Palpatine, ruling by my side.”

“Tell me who I am!” She cried out.

“You are my son's child. My son, a foolish boy who craved freedom with his wife and twins. Freedom from me, the sith master who could have given him this very throne. But he knew there was a cost for freedom. I wanted you and your twin, Rey, to rule at my side. He refused, offering me just...you. One child.”

“Why me!?” Dal demanded. “Why was he willing to sacrifice me and not her?” 

“From the day you were born you fed. You nearly killed your sister in utero, nearly murdered your mother in birth and you were a terribly fussy child. From the very moment you entered the universe, your purpose was decided. To be the next Sith lord.”

Ben looked to Dal. Her face had fallen and was soaked with tears. Terrified, angry tears. Her father had been willing to sacrifice her for everyone else. To give up one child over another….to so clearly choose a favorite. It was evil. 

“Unfortunately, he attempted to murder me. His own father….so I killed him. His wife was clever though and somehow predicted the events and transported herself elsewhere before I could make….other arrangements.” Palpatine gurgled. “But now, my waiting is over. Kill me, Rendalyn Allow all of the Sith to call your body home as my spirit enters your body.” 

Dal’s hand instinctively shot to her stomach. The baby that currently did call her body home.

“You’re pregnant.” Palpatine chuckled darkly. 

Ben stepped forward, using his body as a wall between her and the dark figure.

“Very well. Your child shall make a fine host. Until it is matured I shall use the life force of this….Skywalker to stay strong.”

With little effort, Ben was lifted into the air. His body seemed to rumble as a horrifying wave of what could only be described as white smoke shot from his chest and into palpatine's palm. Dal screamed in horror, lunging forward. Relation be damned, no one would harm the only man she’d ever loved. She swung her saber violently, charging ahead toward the throne. As she got closer, it felt as if she were running against a great rapid. Fighting with every step- every breath. It was enough to throw off his focus. Ben fell to the ground with a thud, reaching for his saber that sat just a few feet away on the stone floor.

“Do not disappoint me child. Fighting is a mistake.” Palpatine shouted with frustration. Dal felt her blood boil. Child. The term made her sick. She threw her saber aside, opening her palms. Palpatine slid his old, exhausted corpse off of the throne and stepped forward. His disgusting, broken fingers drew back, drawing lighting to his finger tips and throwing it forward. Dal deflected it with ease, her energy roaring like a freight train. Ben pulled himself to his feet, leaping like a stag. He swung his saber forward, fighting it every inch. The saber bent away from the sith, as if a magnetic force was pushing it in the opposite direction. He grunted with effort, “You are fools!” He screamed in his frog-like voice. 

“No grandfather, you were a fool the second you threatened my child.” Dal spat back. She grumbled, her face contorting with effort. Looking for anything- anything at all, she spotted it. The stalagmites. She rushed her right hand forward, moving Kylo aside. Twisting her wrist, she tore the stalagmite from the ground. It spun in the air violently, and Ben couldn’t help but stare in wonderment as the giant rock formation danced across the sky and came down with a terrifying crash. The emperor sat captive, his hands held above his head in a desperate attempt to fight the rock back.

“Kylo!” Dal screamed, fighting hard but feeling herself begin to fade. Using the force, Ben took hold of the stalagmite. Together he and Dal pushed hard, attempting to bury the Sith Lord under the sharp point of the rock. Palpatine’s screams and groaned echoed around them as the old master attempted to fight back. He was no match for the two young force users. Their strength together was like a wildfire tearing across a mountain. Down the rock came, crashing with a thud and silencing the room. All of the creaks and groans and screams were gone in an instant. Panting, Dal turned her tired head to look at Kylo who had done the same. Her eyes shot to the throne that now stood empty. Sitting in it would make it hers by conquest. A hostile takeover of the Sith empire. She swore she could feel her blood aching in her veins as knowledge filled her. She was all of the sith, and they were all of her. 

Dal stepped forward, walking quietly across the stone floor toward the magnificent throne. “We did it, Kylo.” She said quietly. “We made it to Exegol.” She stood at the base of the throne now, and admired the intricate carvings. Her fingers traced the ones on the edge of the arm rest. 

“Don’t.”

Rey stepped forward, her blue lightsaber illuminating the shadows. Ben felt his body tense as his eyes shot to her. Rey didn’t spare him a glance. Her eyes were glued to Dal. “Don’t do this, sister. You still have a chance. You can...be someone else. Do things differently. Please.”

Dal looked to Rey, meeting her eyes. Rey could see now, the iris’s that had once been hazel were now tinged yellow. “I don’t want to do things differently.” Dal hissed, stepping forward. She stomped toward Rey, only to be halted by a figure who put himself in her way. Dal looked up, right into Kylo’s gaze.

“Move aside.” She grumbled, stepping around him. He halted her once more. “I said move aside-” Looking into his eyes, she saw it now. She looked past him, at Rey. All of the images- everything she had desperately avoided seeing now filled her mind. Dal stumbled backward, her saber clattering to the ground. The yellow faded from her eyes as the truth filled her. She could see them, she could see it all. While she had laid in a coma, desperately trying to claw her way to the surface of a bottomless trench, they had been together. They had grown to love one another. While she had been within the darkest depths of existence, Kylo Ren had died and she hadn’t seen it until now. Her breathing became labored and ragged as she stared into pure memory. Kylo embraced Rey’s naked body, cooing over her and telling her things she had once believed were reserved only for herself. They kissed, they hugged, they laughed and they touched. Their souls melded into one. 

“How could you….” Dal coughed, collapsing to her knees. She buried her face into the ground, screaming in agony. “How could you do this to me!” She cried. 

Dal desperately wished these visions would cease, but they were endless. So much...love. Pure bliss between two souls and neither belonged to her. “I loved you, I loved you.” She mumbled over and over. Finally, her vision recovered and she could see once more. Rising to her hands and knees, Dal looked to Rey. “Why him?” She begged. “Why him, Rey? You...you could have had anyone.” She panted. Slowly she rose to her feet, stepping backward in an effort to regain her wobbling balance. Rey said nothing. “Wasn’t it enough...to be loved by our mother? Wasn’t it enough!” She screamed. Her chest ached violently and she felt her heart would burst at any second. 

Her saber scraped across the ground as she drew it to her, fighting tears that licked her cheeks. The plasma ignited in a violent flame that shook and sparked. With one fierce flick of her arm, Ben was sent across the ground. He looked up in horror as Dal rushed across the throne room, taking Rey on. Her fighting was far from collected, taking a messy and violent approach rather than skillful and thoughtful. Rey was strong, grunting as she fought against her sister. “Stop acting so tortured! You killed my mother- our mother! You killed Finn...and Poe and Leia and Luke!” She screamed. Their sabers crashed loudly and Ben could do nothing but watch and fight the mental battle of wondering whose side he was on. Soon it would be too late to choose. He stood.

“You-”

“You’re evil!” Rey screamed.

“Stop it!” Dal cried out, her knees buckling as she tried to hold off her formidable sister.

“You think I stole Ben? He wasn’t yours!” 

“Shut up!” Dal whimpered.

“And you...you would be a wretched mother.” Rey whispered sharply. This was her mistake, and she realized it soon after. As if they were one, Dal’s plasma bubbled brightly as her strength grew seemingly from nowhere. The lightsaber that had been firmly locked in Rey's fist was sent flying far away, certainly out of sight. A hot red saber was buried firmly in her chest, disappearing into her skin. Rey felt pain for only a moment, fleeting as it was. Dal leaned down, her lips brushing Rey’s ear. “You forget, sister. I am all of the sith. Your first mistake was underestimating us.” Rey groped for life for merely a moment more before succumbing to her injuries and her eyes dulling. Dal let out a satisfied pant, disengaging her saber and tossing the hilt aside. She pushed off the stone floor and stood, her limbs shaking with exhaustion. 

She looked to Ben, who stood just feet away. Her heavy, rushed steps drew her toward him and she instinctively collapsed against his chest. “Kylo.” She cried into his chest, wishing for nothing more than his embrace. “Kylo, let's just...forget this. We can...we can still rule over Exegul.” She explained, holding him at an arm's length to get a good look at his face.

“Yes.” He said, his voice cold and empty. He pulled her against him, holding her tightly. Dal smiled, letting out a satisfied sigh. Just as she’d wanted. Her sigh contorted into a gasp as a steel blade slipped between her fourth and fifth ribs. She leaned her head back, looking up at Ben who looked down at her with a tear covered face. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed, running a hand through her hair. Slowly he began to lower her downward as she grew heavy in his arms, her legs buckling. Dal gasped, her breaths short and squeaky.

He held her in his lap, rocking her body back and forth like you would a newborn baby. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. Dal nodded, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

Finally she spoke. “We should have never left that cave.” Dal gasped, blood trickling from her nose. “We should have never left.” She cried, the blood and spit mixing with her salty tears. She groaned, her shaky hands clamping around the hilt of the knife still buried in her side. “I’m scared.” She whimpered, “I’m scared, Kylo.” 

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, pressing his forehead to hers as they rocked to and fro. “I’m sorry.” It was all he could think to say. Her breaths quickened even more so, her chest heaving rapidly as her eyes rolled back. “Dal? Dal?” He asked. Her body shook violently for just a moment before growing stiff and still. Any color in her skin drained, and she was gone. Ben’s hand shot to her stomach as the full reality of his actions hit him all at once.

“No...no…” He cried. His entire life, the one he could have had, flashed before him. “Please come back.” He begged, brushing the blood off of Dal’s lips. There was no going back. There was only one real choice. He extended his left palm, drawing a saber into it. Whether it was his own or someone else’s, he didn't know. He spared Rey’s body one sorrowful look before pressing the unignited base of the saber to his neck. His shaking thumb rested on the button for a moment before he finally gave in and pressed it in, igniting the plasma and falling back against the stone floor in agony. Death took hold almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yes. That is the entire Fic. I'm....actually quite proud of it? I know it has alot of errors, and flaws and it isnt really that well written but I'm proud I saw it through. I hope everyone enjoyed it a little bit, and arent too mad at me for the ending!!!


End file.
